Pourquoi
by Kayshana
Summary: Ce mot entêtant résonne comme une litanie incessante. On souhaite toujours savoir, connaître les raisons. Elle aimerait comprendre comment ils en sont arrivés là. Le regard fuyant, les haussements d'épaules semblent être les seules réponses. Seul reste alors ce mot, qui tourne en boucle, encore et encore.
1. Prologue

Hi Everybody ^^

Première fanfiction que je poste ici, elle est déjà terminée. Je l'avais posté sur un forum mais comme il faut bien commencer quelque part pour apprivoiser le site, je la mets également ici, en espérant que vous apprécierez de la lire.

Voici un petit prologue pour commencer, je posterais la suite assez régulièrement ^^

Bonne lecture

Il pleuvait, l'orage qui menaçait depuis deux jours avait enfin éclaté, des pluies diluviennes se déversaient maintenant sur les routes et les trottoirs de Paris. L'eau coulait abondamment sur le sol, se déversant jusqu'aux conduits des égouts, les gouttières saturaient déjà, laissant échapper l'eau qu'elles retenaient prisonnière. L'averse trempait les inconscients passants qui avaient osé s'aventurer dehors peu avant que la menace n'éclate. Ils couraient tous, espérant échapper aux gouttes épaisses, se protégeant comme il le pouvait, les collégiens et lycéens dévalaient les rues, cartable sur la tête pour ne pas finir trempés, tous sauf un. Ou plutôt une !

Elle se tenait bien droite au milieu du trottoir, indifférente aux passants qui la frôlaient ou parfois la bousculaient. Elle fixait un point invisible au loin, là où _il_ avait disparu. Ses lèvres pâles tremblaient légèrement, ses yeux s'étaient éteints, elle avait les jambes flageolantes, un sanglot était resté coincé dans sa gorge pourtant, aussi fière qu'elle avait toujours été, elle n'avait pu retenir ses larmes. Ses larmes qui coulaient maintenant sur son visage en se mélangeant à l'eau de pluie. Ses cheveux collaient à son visage qui se durcit soudain. Non, il ne pouvait pas. Et pourtant… Pourtant il l'avait fait. Mais pourquoi? Comment ?

– Yumi ? Yumi …

Plusieurs fois il prononça son prénom, il lui pressa l'épaule mais elle ne réagissait pas. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle baissa les yeux et le dévisagea d'un air absent.

– Hi…Hiroki ?

– Viens Yumi, tu ne peux pas rester là, tu vas tomber malade. Rentrons.

La japonaise se laissa entraîner par son petit frère sans réagir, sans même penser à s'étonner de la gentillesse inhabituelle de son frère à son égard.


	2. Comment en sommes nous arrivés là ?

Voilà le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop court, j'ai du mal à juger. Le style me parait un peu enfantin, je l'ai écrite il y a un bout de temps mais je ne souhaite pas la reprendre, je trouve que ça ne gâche pas l'histoire. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ^^

Bonne lecture

– Alors Einstein, t'as quelque chose ? demanda Odd en rentrant dans la chambre.

– Rien du tout, Xana est tranquille et nous aussi, du moins pour le moment…

– Où est Ulrich ? interrogea Aelita.

– Sous la douche, il est rentré complètement trempé.

Odd se laissa tomber sur le lit de Jérémie avec un soupir de satisfaction. Aelita le regarda faire, amusée tandis que Jérémie avait reporté toute son attention à son écran. Ils avaient passé une bonne journée aujourd'hui, songea-t-elle avec joie. Pas d'attaque du virus et ils avaient même fini les cours plus tôt.

Un peu plus loin, dans une autre pièce, de la vapeur s'échappait d'une cabine de douche. L'eau bouillante brûlait la peau d'Ulrich mais il n'y prêtait pas attention. Une main posée sur le mur proche, il était debout, immobile, les yeux fermés, sous le jet brûlant. Dans sa tête une seule et unique question. Pourquoi ?Mais il avait beau chercher encore et encore, il ne trouvait aucune réponse. Les souvenirs cuisants étaient encore présents dans son esprit, encore plus brûlant que l'eau qui s'écoulait du tuyau. Ils étaient comme imprimés au fer rouge et il n'espérait pas les voir disparaître un jour. Pourquoi mais pourquoi ? il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça se déroule comme ça ? pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il voit ça ? pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il réagisse comme ça ? pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit ? Pourquoi mais pourquoi ? Sous le coup de la colère il frappa le mur du poing et serra les dents pour se retenir de hurler.

Après un temps infiniment long, il ferma l'arrivée d'eau et laissa les dernières gouttes glisser sur son corps. Il saisit une serviette et se sécha. Après l'avoir glissé autour de sa taille, il sortit et passa son pyjama. Il rencontra Jim dans le couloir qui lui intima l'ordre d'aller se coucher, ce qu'il fit sans réagir plus que ça. La chambre était vide, hormis Kiwi. Odd devait être avec Jérémie et Aelita mais il ne ressentait pas l'envie d'aller les rejoindre. Il n'avait pas la force de faire semblant, de sourire et de parler ni même de raconter ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui. Il se glissa dans les bras en songeant qu'il lui fallait la revoir le lendemain…

Elle passa le portail du collège/Lycée Kadic et traversa la cour en se dirigeant vers le banc. Ils étaient tous là, comme à leur habitude, même lui. Elle qui avait pensé, et espéré, qu'il n'aurait pas le courage de l'affronter aujourd'hui. Elle se redressa et se planta devant eux, la tête haute et fière.

– Salut Yumi.

Et là elle fit ce que l'on attendait d'elle, elle se tourna vers Odd, elle sourit et le salua à son tour. Elle prit des nouvelles, discuta avec chacun d'eux mais lorsque son regard tomba sur lui, elle ne put retenir le frisson qui la parcourut. Pendant un instant elle pensa bien le défier mais elle y renonça lorsqu'il plongea son regard dans le sien. Et en son fort intérieur, une voix cria venant du plus profond d'elle-même, la voix de la douleur… Pourquoi ?… La sonnerie retentit et il se leva en décrochant son regard du sien. Il s'éloigna à petit pas, les mains dans les poches, les yeux fermés, tête basse, sans un mot, sans un signe, sans un regard…

– Yumi ? ça ne va pas ?

La voix d'Aelita la sorti de sa transe et elle parvint à sourire comme il le fallait. Oui ça allait mais il fallait qu'elle rejoigne sa salle de classe ou elle serait en retard à son premier cours. Et sous les regards ahuris de ses trois amis, elle s'éloigna, son visage arborant une expression d'indifférence et de froideur profonde. Les cours passèrent et la pause de midi arriva. Les quatre amis attendirent Yumi devant les portes du réfectoire, celle-ci arriva, seule. Elle leur fit un sourire et sans un regard pour le samouraï, pénétra dans le réfectoire. Elle saisit un plateau, prit une assiette et des couverts puis, sans passer par les entrées ou les desserts, parti à la recherche d'une table libre. Aelita jeta un regard interrogateur à Jérémie qui haussa les épaules puis elle glissa un regard en coin à Ulrich. Ce dernier regardait Odd qui lui racontait sans aucun doute une blague, pourtant il avait un regard absent et ne semblait pas entendre ce que lui disait le blondinet. Yumi regarda la jeune fille s'installer en face d'elle puis jeta un regard à Ulrich qui s'était arrangé pour se placer le plus loin d'elle possible. Odd lui donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes en demandant si elle allait vraiment tout manger d'un ton ironique. Sans répondre, elle baissa les yeux sur son assiette et dissimula son envie de vomir à la vue de la nourriture.

– Alors la bande des cinq, toujours aussi minable ?

La voix criarde fit cesser les conversations autour de la table de la bande et ils levèrent les yeux vers la fille du proviseur. Odd eut un immense sourire et Jérémie repensa avec amusement à ce qu'il lui avait dit le matin même, il avait une nouvelle vanne pour la peste…

– Salut Sisi, je suis content de te voir, s'écria Odd avec une joie non feinte.

La brune le regarda avec étonnement et fit un geste de la main désinvolte.

– La ferme, je ne parle pas au minus dans ton genre… Je suis venue voir Ulrich.

– Je ne veux pas te voir ! Dégage !

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le brun qui venait de prononcer ses paroles d'un ton sec et cassant. Une expression peinée apparut sur le visage de la pimbêche à qui Ulrich n'avait jamais parlé de la sorte.

–Mais Ulrich…, commença-t-elle.

– T'as pas compris ? Coupa-t-il d'un ton plus dur encore, s'attirant les regards surpris. J'ai dit dégage, fous moi la paix !

La jeune fille recula de trois pas, le visage crispé, les yeux humides puis devant le regard sans pitié d'Ulrich, elle s'en alla en courant.

– Ulrich ? murmura Aelita.

– Pas d'humeur, lâcha celui-ci avant de se remettre à jouer avec le contenu de son assiette du bout de sa fourchette.

– Mais…, commença Odd

– Oh toi ! c'est pas le moment d'insister !

L'ambiance autour de la table devint glaciale. Odd baissa les yeux sur son assiette, tout à coup, il n'avait plus très faim… Jérémie chercha les yeux d'Aelita qui confirma sa pensée d'un regard… Ulrich et sa sécheresse, était en colère, très en colère… Yumi et sa froideur, son masque sans expression, souffrait… Impossible de ne pas avoir remarqué… Mais que s'était-il passé ? comment en étaient-ils arrivé là ?


	3. M'as tu seulement aimé ?

Aelita regarda Yumi franchir le portail de Kadic et s'éloigner dans la rue à pas lent, les yeux rivés sur ses pieds. Elle fixa William qui criait son nom puis qui l'attrapa par le bras et frissonna devant la réaction de la japonaise. Un regard absent, froid et elle repartit après s'être dégagée. Derrière elle, les trois garçons observaient le plus profond et le plus lourd des silences. Ulrich, assis entre Odd et Jérémie sur le banc, les mains au fond de ses poches, gardait le regard obstinément accroché à ses baskets. Les yeux d'Aelita rencontrèrent ceux de Jérémie qui fit un signe de dénégation de la tête. Odd posa la main sur l'épaule d'Ulrich et soupira lorsque ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui.

- Ulrich, si tu veux parler…

Le jeune homme secoua lentement la tête de gauche à droite et s'extirpa du banc, le visage impénétrable. Il s'éloigna à pas lents, laissant ses amis seuls et inquiets. Il avait encore sur ses lèvres le goût du baiser amer qu'ils avaient échangé la veille. Baiser à la fois désiré et redouté. le premier et le dernier qu'ils échangeraient. Le seul et unique. Il sentait encore la saveur sucrée de la première larme qui avait coulé le long de sa joue lorsqu'il s'était détaché d'elle. La seule qu'elle lui avait permis de voir. Il entendait encore l'orage gronder au-dessus d'eux alors que d'un geste, il se détournait d'elle. Il ressentait encore ce vide en lui, ce besoin qu'il avait qu'elle l'appelle, qu'elle prononce son nom, qu'elle lui dise qu'il avait tort… Il sentait encore les gouttes d'eau s'infiltrer dans son tee-shirt tandis qu'il marchait à pas lent, inexorablement, la laissant derrière lui en ayant pleinement conscience que tout n'était que de sa faute.

- Que croyez-vous qu'il se soit passé ?

- Si je le savais Aelita, souffla Odd d'un ton las. Je n'aime pas les voir ainsi.

- Aucun de nous n'aime, renchérit Jérémie, malheureusement s'ils ne veulent pas qu'on les aide, nous ne pourrons rien faire…

- Que faire ? soupira Aelita avec angoisse en levant les yeux vers la chambre d'Ulrich où elle le devinait debout devant la fenêtre.

- Tu es celle à qui Yumi se confie le plus facilement…après Ulrich sans doute, ajouta Jérémie à voix basse.

- Va lui parler, reprit Odd, nous tenterons du côté d'Ulrich… mais je le connais…

Aelita prit aussitôt la direction du portail d'un pas vif mais elle fut interceptée par Jim qui la renvoya d'où elle venait, les internes n'avaient pas le droit de sortir à cette heure là, de plus c'était bientôt l'heure du repas. Une expression anxieuse et lasse sur son visage, Aelita se laissa tomber sur le banc et ses yeux se levèrent machinalement vers la fenêtre d'Ulrich. A quoi pensait-il, seul, là-haut ?

- Yumi, tu ne mange pas ?

- Je n'ai plus faim maman, soupira Yumi en reposant les baguettes d'un geste fatigué.

- Tu aurais attrapé froid en rentrant sous la pluie hier, remarqua sa mère.

- Probablement, mentit Yumi par facilité. Je monte. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit ma chérie.

L'escalier lui paraissait interminable, ses jambes étaient si lourdes à porter, elle avait l'impression de ne plus avoir la moindre force et chaque geste l'épuisait plus qu'il n'était possible, aussi lorsqu'elle atteint la porte de sa chambre, elle soupira et resta debout devant elle, à la fixer d'un air perdue. Elle était seule, elle pouvait tout dévoiler. Pour un moment, si court soit-il dans une journée, les émotions envahissaient son visage aux beaux yeux bridés. Et elles n'étaient que tourments, désespoir et enfer. Sa main se posa sur la poignée en entendant des pas dans les escaliers et elle se laissa tomber dans son lit après avoir refermé la porte et traversé la chambre d'une démarche incertaine. Étendue sur le dos, les bras au-dessus de sa tête, les mains l'une contre l'autre, les pieds dépassant quelque peu du lit, elle fixait son plafond sans vraiment le voir. Il l'avait fait, il l'avait dit, il l'avait vu… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? pourquoi maintenant ? Ses doigts passèrent sur ses lèvres d'un geste distrait en se remémorant la scène alors que les premières gouttes tombaient du ciel sans un bruit. Il ne lui laissait plus aucun espoir. Sa première larme avait suivi la première goutte de pluie… elle n'avait pu la retenir lorsqu'il avait détaché ses lèvres des siennes. Elle l'avait fixé d'un air perdu et pourtant, rien n'était venu percer dans ses yeux froids/ Le visage implorant, elle l'avait pourtant mentalement supplié mais rien n'avait changé. Il avait mis les mains au fond de ses poches et s'était éloigné tête basse sans autre regard. Lorsque le coup de tonnerre avait retenti, elle l'avait trouvé bien faible comparé à la souffrance qui s'insinuait dans chaque parcelle de son corps. L'émoi et le bonheur qui avait pris naissance lorsque leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrées étaient contredit par la peine et la douleur de son regard et de ses mots… Et sous cette pluie diluvienne, elle avait rendu les armes. En le regardant s'éloigner à pas lent mais sûr, elle avait songé qu'il emportait avec lui une partie d'elle, son espoir, son âme. Il s'éloignait pour ne plus revenir. Il lui disait au revoir d'une manière définitive en lui accordant un baiser d'adieu. C'est ainsi qu'elle l'avait interprété… Un baiser d'adieu alors qu'il s'enfuyait avec son espoir, sa joie, son amour, sa vie.

La porte grinça en s'entrouvrant sans qu'elle ne l'entende pour laisser voir le visage d'un petit garçon aux traits asiatique. Il murmura le prénom de sa sœur qui ne l'entendit pas et il referma la porte en entendant sa mère l'appeler. Le visage grave, il lâcha la poignée et fixa le panneau de bois d'un air désespéré.

Une nouvelle journée débuta et le soleil se leva à Kadic comme sur le reste du monde. Ulrich, debout devant la fenêtre, les mains croisés dans le dos regarda l'aube se profiler à l'horizon. Une journée de plus en moins. Il se retourna lorsque le soleil envahit entièrement la chambre et s'assit sur son lit, appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux et fixant son compagnon endormi d'un air anéanti. Comment le monde pouvait-il continuer de vivre alors que cela lui était interdit ? comment tant de cœur pouvaient-ils continuer de battre en ressentant bonheur et joie alors que cela était défendu au sien ? Comment se pouvait-il que des miracles et des choses miraculeuses se produisaient sans qu'il ne lui soit possible, à lui, de faire quelque chose de réalisable et totalement normal ? Il regarda Odd se tourner et le fixer d'un air inquiet et il haussa les épaules en montrant d'un signe de tête le réveil qui indiquait désormais 7h07. Le temps de déjeuner, de se doucher et Odd et Ulrich finirent par se retrouver avec Jérémie et Aelita autour du banc habituel aux alentours de huit heures moins le quart. Ce matin là, Sisi ne s'aventura pas vers leur groupe, se contentant de leur jeter un coup d'œil discret et de partir dans la direction inverse en voyant l'air enfermé d'Ulrich. Le silence était sur le groupe, pesant, oppressant, inquiétant. Silence qui finit par être brisé par un son familier. Aelita soupira en songeant qu'elle aurait préféré supporter encore quelque minutes ce silence plutôt que de l'entendre.

Jérémie sortit son ordinateur portable et l'ouvrit alors que Yumi franchissait le portail. A peine le bonjour était-il prononcé que Jérémie ordonnait à toute la bande d'aller à l'usine. Xana attaquait pour la première fois depuis deux mois, Jérémie le pensait à bout de force, ces derniers mois de lutte avait presque eu raison de lui… Pourtant cette attaque semblait vigoureuse. Ils coururent, empruntèrent les égouts et arrivèrent finalement sur le pont rencontrant la première difficulté. Debout devant l'entrée se tenait une silhouette imposante et masculine. Dans ses yeux brillait le symbole de Xana et intérieurement, Jérémie souffla, la possession ! Xana n'avait plus que ce pouvoir, trop faible pour se servir des autres. Immobiles sur le pont, Aelita et Jérémie échangèrent un regard inquiet puis Ulrich prit une position de combat, son visage imprimant une expression déterminée. Les deux intellectuels comprirent le message et au moment Ulrich se jetait sur le possédé, ils le contournèrent de tous les côtés, suivit d'Odd mais pas de Yumi… Elle contemplait le combat d'un air absent. Aelita lui prit le bras et la tira vers elle, l'arrachant au spectacle du brun qui atterrissait durement au sol. Une fois dans le scanner, elle prit soudain conscience de l'endroit où elle était. Tout avant était flou. Les portes se refermèrent sur elle et l'apesanteur n'eut soudain plus d'effet sur son corps. Elle s'éleva dans les airs et ferma les yeux en bénissant cette seconde de répit pendant laquelle elle n'avait plus aucun besoin de se faire violence pour rester debout. Elle atterrit en souplesse sur le territoire blanc et vide.

Aelita et Odd arrivèrent peu après et ils s'élancèrent dans la direction indiquée par Jérémie qui venaient de matérialiser leurs véhicules. Le blond les prévint de l'accueil et ajouta que pour le moment Ulrich tenait bon. La tour fut bientôt en vue et ils y trouvèrent les monstres annoncés par Jérémie, une escadrille de frelion et trois blocs. Après quelques paroles, la tactique fut élaborée et Odd se précipita vers les blocs tandis que Yumi lançait son éventail. Une mission de routine, pensa Jérémie. Même avec Yumi dans un état secondaire, Aelita atteindrait la tour sans aucun problème et ce fut ce qui se passa. L'elfe rose pénétra dans la tour sous le regard satisfait d'Odd et distrait de Yumi. Elle la désactiva et fut surprise en voyant le retour vers le passé s'effectuer. Elle se retrouva sur le banc, comme quelques heures plus tôt et vit Yumi franchir le portail quelques minutes après.

- Pourquoi le retour, Einstein ? s'étonna Odd.

- ça j'aimerais bien le savoir, lâcha le blond, les sourcils froncés et le visage crispé en sortant son ordinateur, il s'est enclenché tout seul.

Tout à leur surprise, ils ne jetèrent pas un regard à la japonaise qui n'ouvrit même pas la bouche elle s'immobilisa devant le banc et n'osa pas lever les yeux tout de suite. N'y tenant plus, son regard remonta finalement le long de ses jambes d'Ulrich, puis de son torse, de ses épaules, il caressa son cou, s'arrêta à peine une seconde sur ses lèvres et se plongea finalement dans ses yeux qui la fixaient. Elle eut l'impression qu'un poignard se plantait dans son cœur. Un poignard ? des milliers plutôt… Jamais, oh non jamais il n'avait eu ce regard froid, cet air distant, cette attitude indiffé envers elle… Il ne l'avait pas envers les autres, mais elle… Ses yeux dans les siens, elle dut concentrer toute sa volonté pour ne pas craquer, pour ne pas pleurer, pour ne pas s'effondrer, pour ne pas hurler… Ses yeux dans les siens firent jaillir une question et au plus profond de son être, elle la barricada pour ne pas qu'elle franchisse ses lèvres contre sa volonté. Mais elle ne put empêcher son regard de la retranscrire pour elle et devant son infime mouvement de recul, elle baissa les yeux, vaincue. Elle avait sa réponse. M'aimais tu seulement ? M'as-tu jamais aimé comme je t'aime ?


	4. Question d'espoir

Jérémie était installé devant l'ordinateur du labo, ses jambes se balançant dans le vide tandis que ses doigts effleuraient les touches du clavier à une vitesse phénoménale. Les fenêtres s'ouvraient les unes après les autres sur ses écrans et se fermaient tout aussi vite. Soudain Jérémie s'immobilisa et posa son doigt sur l'écran principal.

- Aelita regarde là ! c'est étrange on dirait…

Il s'interrompit, fit pivoter son fauteuil d'un quart et trouva une Aelita endormie à même le sol, une expression tendre et innocente sur le visage. Un fin sourire attendri étira les lèvres de Jérémie en voyant la jeune fille et il refit pivoter son fauteuil pour se remettre à travailler en silence. Il était minuit et demi lorsque Jérémie revint sur terre après plusieurs heures passée plongé dans les données informatiques. Il sauta à bas de son fauteuil et contempla Aelita d'un air amoureux mais son expression vira soudainement à la tristesse en se rappelant ses paroles lorsqu'ils étaient venus à l'usine. Elle était inquiète et il savait parfaitement pourquoi. L'attaque de Xana n'était pas arrivée au meilleur des moments et Jérémie soupira en pensant qu'il n'était de toute façon jamais intervenu lorsqu'ils auraient pu aller sur Lyoko avec facilité. Au bout d'un long moment, il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Aelita et prononça son prénom en pressant doucement ses doigts. Il sentit une longue chaleur se répandre en lui, comme si tout son corps tout entier était réchauffé par ce simple contact. Il s'était habitué à cette sensation de bien-être qui survenait au moindre de ses contacts avec la jeune fille mais cela n'en atténuait pas moins les effets. Aussi invraisemblable que cela puisse paraître, la chaleur réconfortante fit naître un frisson en bas de son dos, frisson qui lui parcourut l'échine et remonta jusqu'à sa nuque. Il prononça à nouveau son prénom et Aelita ouvrit enfin les yeux. Elle se redressa en frottant ses paupières et jeta des regards curieux dans la salle puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Jérémie et elle rougit légèrement.

- Excuse moi Jérémie, bredouilla-t-elle. Je … je me suis endormie…je…

- Ce n'est rien Aelita, ne t'en fais pas, coupa Jérémie en douceur en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever. Rentrons à l'internat, il est tard.

Ils firent le chemin du retour main dans la main mais en silence, profitant du simple plaisir d'être seuls dans la nuit fraîche de ce mois de d'avril. Jérémie raccompagna la jeune fille jusqu'à sa chambre. Aelita lui dit au revoir d'un signe de main, entrouvrit la porte puis voyant Jérémie immobile, les mains dans les poches et les yeux fixés sur elle, elle ne résista pas davantage à son impulsion. Lâchant la poignée, elle s'approcha suffisamment rapidement de lui pour qu'il n'est pas le temps de réagir, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le contact fut bref car elle fit aussitôt demi-tour, les joues roses et la voix tremblante, elle murmura un bonne nuit à peine audible et disparut dans la chambre. Elle ferma la porte et s'y appuya en songeant à la tête de Jérémie. Ses doigts effleurèrent ses lèvres et son sourire s'agrandit tandis que de sa gorge s'échappait un sourire de satisfaction. Malgré tous les problèmes qui survenaient, Aelita s'endormit sereine ce soir là.

Jérémie demeurait immobile devant la porte close puis des pas le sortirent de sa transe et il alla sans plus tarder s'enfermer dans sa chambre, totalement désorienté. Il s'allongea sur son lit sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller et cinq minutes plus tard, un sourire illumina jusqu'à ses prunelles. Aelita l'avait embrassé… Jérémie réalisait enfin. Elle l'avait embrassé. Et sur cette pensée bienheureuse, il sombra dans un profond sommeil sans même songer un instant à sa découverte qui n'aurait dû avoir de cesse de le ronger…

- Ulrich, parle-moi s'il te plaît.

- Je ne peux pas Odd… Je suis désolé…

Les premiers mots qu'il sortait depuis plusieurs jours ne firent que désespérer davantage le blondinet. Il secoua doucement la tête de gauche à droite et s'appuya dos au mur en soupirant. Kiwi vint s'installer sur le lit, juste près de son maître et se laissa caresser avec plaisir.

- Pourquoi ? reprit Odd.

Pourquoi ? ce mot devenait lassant à force d'être répéter. Ulrich soupira et haussa les épaules.

- Pourquoi, c'est la question que je me pose…

Il savait que son meilleur ami ne comprendrait absolument pas le sens de ses paroles et il s'en fichait totalement. Pour l'instant, seule elle comptait ! Comment avait-il pu ? comment avait-il osé ? comment avait-il pu croire, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, qu'il y arriverait ? comment avait-il pu penser qu'il en était capable ? comment avait-il pu songer toutes ces années qu'elle…

- Ulrich, t'enfermer ainsi n'arrangera rien. Je peux t'aider…

- Tu ne peux rien faire Odd, coupa Ulrich en secouant la tête. Rien du tout.

- Comment tu peux le savoir ?

- Personne ne peut rien, continua Ulrich qui se sentait faiblir.

Il avait cru ça plus facile, plus simple mais garder cette expression distante, cette attitude froide surtout avec elle l'épuisait plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Et en sentant ses yeux s'humidifier, il comprit qu'il allait craquer, il n'était pas de taille.

- Ulrich, insista Odd. Ulrich, raconte moi.

- Odd… Odd c'est ma faute, lâcha le brun plaquant les paumes de ses mains sur son visage anéanti.

Le blond se leva et vint s'asseoir sur le lit voisin, jumeau du sien, en posant la main sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Dis-moi tout, tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance. Il faut que tu parle au moins à une personne.

Un instant il crut que son ami allait céder et tout lui raconter mais cet instant ne dura qu'une petite seconde car Ulrich se redressa soudain, le visage plus froid et plus renfermé qu'à son habitude. Il se leva brusquement, laissant Odd totalement surpris, et se dirigea vers la porte. La main sur la poignée, il s'immobilisa et sans un regard pour le blond, il lâcha d'une voix dure qu'Odd ne lui connaissait pas :

- Tu ne comprendrais pas à quoi bon t'expliquer !

Sur ces mots plus que cruels, il sortit en claquant la porte derrière lui laissant Odd ébahi, stupéfait et blessé par le ton insultant. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Kiwi un instant tandis qu'en lui déferlaient rage, peine, colère et douleur mais il finit par soupirer en revenant à la raison. Ulrich souffrait et lorsqu'il en était ainsi, il disait toujours des choses qu'il ne pensait pas et, la plupart du temps, qu'il regrettait. Odd décida donc de ne pas lui en tenir rigueur et se changea pour la nuit. Il était déjà minuit et demi et ils avaient cours le lendemain. Plus que deux jours avant le week-end et deux mois avant le bac. Il se glissa dans ses draps et éteignit la lumière avec un nouveau soupir. Pourvu que tout s'arrange où la situation deviendrait vite insupportable. D'ailleurs, ne l'était-elle pas déjà ?

Elle franchit les grilles de Kadic et s'immobilisa en plein milieu de la cour. Il était là-bas, avec les autres, comme à son habitude, à leur habitude. Et en le voyant, avec cet air sombre, elle sentit toutes ses résolutions partirent en fumée. Jamais elle ne pourrait paraître bien, en pleine forme, jamais elle ne pourrait sourire ou parler comme si rien ne s'était passé, devant lui. Elle ferma les yeux et reprit sa marche d'un pas lent en soupirant. Elle atteignit le banc les yeux à demi-ouvert et fixé au sol, incapable d'articuler un mot tant sa gorge était serrée. Aelita lui attrapa le bras en murmurant un salut inquiet et elle plongea alors ses yeux dans les siens. Sans savoir comment elle y parvint, elle lui sourit d'un air presque naturel. Elle répondit à son salut et fit un geste de la main à tout le groupe pour dire bonjour, comme elle l'avait déjà fait de nombreuse fois. Mais à aucun moment elle ne put poser les yeux sur lui. C'était au-delà de ses forces, voir cet air glacial. Elle frissonna et tenta de concentrer son attention sur Odd qui lui parlait de choses et d'autres. La sonnerie se fit finalement entendre et elle les regarda se lever les uns après les autres pour se diriger vers leurs salles de classe presque toutes différentes. C'est alors que ses yeux se posèrent sur lui et elle prit conscience que c'était inéluctable, inévitable… debout, totalement immobiles, ses yeux dans les siens, ils se contemplèrent gravement, tristement, profondément et la japonaise frissonna. Du plus profond d'elle-même monta une voix, un gémissement, de la douleur. Il ne pouvait pas, il n'avait pas le droit, après ce qu'il avait dit, ce qu'il avait fait… Pourquoi la regarder ainsi ? Ses yeux sombres avaient pris une chaleur, une teinte inhabituelle et son expression avaient perdue sa froideur, son air distant paraissait n'avoir jamais existé et il semblait l'appeler. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne devait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas… _Imagination_ Et pourtant…

- Yumi, murmura-t-il soudain d'une voix grave, rauque, chaude et implorante.

Non, elle ne rêvait pas ! Allait-il lui dire qu'il regrettait? Qu'il fallait lui pardonner ? tout oublier ? qu'ils pouvaient recommencer ? ou plutôt commencer… Car si tel était le cas, alors Yumi savait qu'elle lui pardonnerait tout dans l'instant. Elle l'aimait ! Oh Dieu, qu'elle pouvait l'aimer. Toutes ces années auprès de lui n'avaient fait qu'accentuer ce sentiment et maintenant il l'envahissait toute entière. Et elle eut envie de lui dire ! Mais jamais elle n'en eut l'occasion ce matin là, car ce qui suivit la plongea dans la plus profonde des désolations.

Il ne pouvait pas, il ne tiendrait pas… Malgré tout ce qu'il s'était promis ! Lorsqu'il prononça son prénom d'une voix inhabituelle, il était au bord du gouffre. Comment pouvait-on lui infliger ça ? comment pouvait-il lui infliger ça à elle ? Il ne pouvait détacher son regard du sien et la question résonna une nouvelle fois en lui, pourquoi ? La vie avait-elle été faite pour être si injuste ? Dans ses prunelles il vit renaître l'étincelle, la flamme de cet espoir qu'il lui avait volé lors d'un baiser échangé sous la pluie et il se maudit. Il n'avait pas le droit, s'il lui permettait aujourd'hui, elle souffrirait toute sa vie ! non, elle devait oublier, comprendre que demain n'avait de signification, pas pour eux. Elle devait savoir, être certaine que tout était perdue car sinon, il le savait elle souffrirait. Et pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait permis. Sa raison était évidente même s'il savait que pour elle, la raison n'existait pas. il ne lui avait pas dit, cela il lui avait caché car il savait que sinon, cette flamme ne s'éteindrait jamais. Il se devait de la protéger et si pour cela, la faire souffrir un peu était inévitable, il n'hésiterait pas un instant. Elle serait heureuse plus tard … Il n'avait pas le droit, pour son bien à elle. Le visage du jeune homme se durcit soudain et il recula d'un pas, comme pour mettre davantage de distance entre eux et devant le regard blessé de la japonaise, ses yeux se détournèrent vers l'horizon tandis qu'il enfonçait ses mains dans ses poches.

- Tu devrais aller en cours, tu vas être en retard.

Sa voix froide et distante blessa Yumi encore avait-elle osé y croire ? Elle hocha la tête d'une manière sèche malgré la douleur qui lui enserrait le cœur. Elle s'éloigna dans une direction tandis qu'Ulrich prenait l'autre d'un pas nonchalant. Il rejoignit Odd qui l'attendait sous les arcades et le regarda passer sans le lâcher une seconde des yeux. Le blond porta alors son regard vers Yumi qui disparaissait dans le bâtiment des sciences et soupira en emboîtant le pas à Ulrich. Qu'avaient-ils donc ? que leur étaient-ils arrivé ? pourquoi après tant d'année passées ensemble s'ignoraient-ils soudain ? Il fixa une dernière fois les double porte que Yumi avait franchi et passa celle de sa classe avec un nouveau soupir… Comment les aider ?

**Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère que ça vous plaît malgré le style un peu enfantin ^^**


	5. La vie continue pourtant

Chapitre un peu plus courts que les précédents. Qui ne fait guère avancer les choses entre Ulrich et Yumi mais ça va venir ^^

Bonne lecture.

...

- Et coefficient 5 pour l'anglais, acheva le professeur tandis que Yumi soupirait en posant son stylo.

Toutes ces explications, elle les avait déjà entendu l'année précédente, A quoi bon tout renoter encore une fois ? Elle posa son menton dans sa paume de main et son regard s'orienta vers la fenêtre. Il faisait beau aujourd'hui, seuls quelques nuages blancs ici et là habillaient un peu le ciel bleu. L'orage qui datait d'à peine quelques jours semblait avoir tout nettoyé. Elle tressaillit en repensant à la scène qui avait eu lieu au moment même où il avait éclaté. Les mots d'Ulrich lui revenaient en mémoire, agrémenté des éclairs derrière son visage froid.

-Yumi, vous êtes parmi nous ?

La jeune fille posa son regard sur le professeur quelques secondes, le temps de lui faire savoir qu'elle suivait, puis reprit la même position. Suivre ? A quoi bon ? pour avoir le bac qu'elle n'avait pu passer l'année précédente ? A quoi lui servirait-il ? Mieux vivre ? Sans lui, c'était impossible. Le bac, elle aurait du le passer il y a un an de cela mais elle n'avait pu passer toutes les épreuves. Sa grand-mère était tombée malade et elle s'était rendu avec sa famille au Japon pendant trois mois. Trois mois où elle était restée avec des moyens de communications restreints avec la France et donc avec ses amis. Son père avait préféré qu'elle refasse une année pour avoir le bac, il lui avait affirmé qu'ainsi elle pourrait avoir de meilleurs résultats et elle ne l'avait pas contredit à sa grande satisfaction. Rester une année de plus avec eux, avec lui, c'était toujours ça en plus. Aujourd'hui finalement, elle pensait qu'elle aurait mieux fait de partir. Partir pour éviter ça. Non, ça n'aurait rien changer, il ne fallait pas se voiler la face. La sonnerie la tira de ses pensées et elle rangea toutes ses affaires dans son sac avant de sortir de la salle. Elle se dirigea vers le banc où ils étaient déjà tous. Lorsqu'elle arriva, ils se levèrent pour aller au réfectoire, Odd se plaignant déjà du menu de ce midi.

- Odd, quand auras-tu fini de te plaindre ? gémit Jérémie

- Quand ils arrêteront de nous servir ces infâmes choux de Bruxelles, répliqua aussitôt Odd.

- C'est pas pour tout de suite alors…, soupira Aelita.

Ulrich marchait derrière le petit groupe, tête basse, mains dans les poches, un air sombre sur le visage mais le regard triste. La japonaise marchait aux côtés d'Odd, silencieuse. Il pénétrèrent dans le réfectoire, se servirent un plateau et s'installèrent à une table vide. La discussion toucha tous les sujets, tous les thèmes.

- Au fait Jérémie, demanda Odd au bout d'un moment, ça a donné quoi hier soir ?

En entendant ces mots, Jérémie rougit au grand étonnement de toute la bande et il leva les yeux vers Aelita qui rougit encore plus que lui. Odd haussa un sourcil inquisiteur et s'apprêta à faire une remarque mais un coup de coude d'Ulrich le fit taire.

- Il parlait de tes recherches Jérémie, lâcha Ulrich d'une voix grave.

Cette fois-ci, toutes couleurs déserta les joues de Jérémie qui arbora alors un teint cireux.

-Je… Je … Je l'avais oublié, souffla soudain Jérémie.

Sans que personne ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, il se leva brusquement, faisant tomber sa chaise et courut vers la sortie du réfectoire.

-Jérémie, s'écria Aelita en se lançant à sa poursuite bientôt suivis des autres. Ils grimpèrent les escaliers à une vitesse folle, les marches défilaient plus vite que jamais et lorsque Aelita atteint enfin la porte de Jérémie dans un dérapage contrôlé sur le carrelage, celle-ci était grande ouverte et le petit génie pianotait à toute vitesse sur son clavier.

-Jérémie, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Xana…, souffla le blond avec un air grave tandis que les autres pénétraient dans sa chambre. Xana a reprit de la puissance.

- Mais tu nous disais qu'il n'avait presque plus d'énergie, rappela Aelita.

-Il a trouvé un moyen, il s'est branché sur une centrale un peu à l'écart de Paris. Il faut tout débrancher.

- Quoi mais…, commença Odd.

-Et mon père ? demanda Aelita d'une voix dure.

Les doigts de Jérémie s'immobilisèrent soudain au-dessus du clavier et il se tourna brusquement vers Aelita, le visage ravagé par l'angoisse.

-Je l'ai trouvé. Lâcha Jérémie. Hier.

-Où? Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit ?

-Parce qu'il est inaccessible, il faudrait une armée pour l'atteindre, Xana l'a isolé et protégé parce que sa vie dépend de lui.

-Comment ça ?

-Si Franz Hopper disparaît de Lyoko, ce sera la fin de Xana, il est lié à lui d'une façon irrémédiable, expliqua Jérémie.

-Alors il faut le libérer, lâcha Yumi d'une voix sourde.

Sa remarque amena un silence pesant dans la pièce et Jérémie la fixa comme si elle venait de proférer une énormité. Mais devant son visage froid et sérieux, il comprit qu'elle en avait l'intention et dans les yeux d'Aelita, il aperçut la flamme de l'espoir.

-T'es complètement malade, hurla Jérémie en frappant sur son bureau du poing avec rage.

Yumi eut un infime geste de recul puis elle se redressa, droite comme un i, décidée à lui tenir tête.

-T'as pas entendu ce que je viens de dire ? il est hors d'atteinte, complètement isolé et entouré des plus hautes protections. Nous aurions peut-être une chance, et je dis bien peut-être, si toi et monsieur Ulrich vous décidiez à agir avec responsabilité au lieu de vous faire la tronche tous les quatre matins…Mais vu votre "entente" en ce moment, essayer serait un désastre, du suicide pur et simple !

Yumi et Ulrich encaissèrent le coup sans broncher tandis que Jérémie reprenait son souffle.

- Dans deux mois Jérémie, c'est le bac. Dans deux mois, nous quitterons tous Kadic. Et dans deux mois, nous n'aurons plus la possibilité d'aller sur lyoko, murmura Ulrich. Nous ne pourrons plus combattre Xana, si nous avons une chance de le vaincre, il faut le faire maintenant !

- Ulrich a raison, reprit Odd. Il faut tenter.

- Vous n'avez pas compris, chuchota Jérémie, prenant une expression de terreur. Vous ne comprenez rien.

-Alors explique nous !

- Ton père, Aelita, est prisonnier dans un endroit isolé, complètement indépendant de Lyoko. Un lieu qu'il a nommé L'Olympe. Il y est le seul maître…là-bas Xana à tous les pouvoirs.

- Et tu saurais nous y envoyer ? interrogea Aelita.

- Vous y envoyer ? tu ne compte pas sérieusement…

-répond, ordonna Aelita d'une voix basse.

-Oui, lâcha Jérémie après un court silence. Oui, je saurais le faire.

-Alors ce soir nous irons.

-C'est hors de question, hurla Jérémie. Tout d'abord parce qu'il est trop bien gardé, vous ne feriez pas cent mètres… et… et s'il vous arrivait quelque chose… si vos points de vie arrivent à zéro, pas de retour !

Un grand silence s'installa bientôt brisé par la sonnerie qui annonçait la reprise des cours. Ils sortirent de la chambre et rejoignirent leurs salles de cours respectives, songeurs et perplexes.

OoOo

Ulrich était allongé dans l'herbe du parc, les mains croisées derrière la nuque, il contemplait le ciel bleu et les oiseaux qui y volaient en toute liberté. Il soupira en pensant combien il donnerait pour pouvoir jouir d'un tel luxe, la liberté. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas le droit ? Il pourrait alors faire ce qu'il voulait. Aller où bon lui semble lorsque l'envie lui en prenait, faire de sa vie ce qu'il souhaitait, aimer la fille qu'il désirait. Il secoua la tête en soupirant de nouveau. Il ne fallait pas se laisser aller à penser de telles choses. Il n'en avait pas le droit, pourtant le rêve était la seule chose qui lui restait, la seule qu'on ne pourrait jamais lui enlever. Il se redressa en entendant la dernière sonnerie de la journée et se dirigea à pas lents vers la cour. Il s'immobilisa à la sortie du parc et son regard se posa sur la silhouette de Yumi qui progressait lentement vers le portail de Kadic. Elle marchait tête basse, une main tenant son sac sur son épaule, l'autre dans la poche de son pantalon noir. Ses cheveux cachaient son visage mais il n'avait nul besoin de le voir pour en deviner l'expression perdue qu'elle arborait depuis plusieurs jours, depuis ce fameux soir où il l'avait rattrapé après les cours peu avant que l'orage n'éclate. Il revoyait encore son sourire confiant lorsqu'elle s'était aperçu que c'était lui, qui lui avait attrapé le bras. Ses yeux pétillaient encore ce soir là. Et lui, il lui avait ôté cette flamme. Comment avait-il pu croire un instant que ces mots ne la toucheraient pas ? comment avait-il osé penser que sa décision ne changerait pas trop les choses? Comment avait-il pu se voiler la face ? Elle l'aimait ! Il l'avait lu sur son visage, dans ses yeux, à travers ses larmes. Mais il était trop tard lorsqu'il s'en était rendu compte. Mais maintenant ? il n'aurait pas la force de continuer. Deux mois, temps infiniment long et tellement court en même temps. Deux mois passés avec eux, avec elle. Deux mois à ses côtés sans avoir le droit de rire, de plaisanter ou de parler avec elle. S'il en faisait ainsi. Il ne devait pas… Pourtant… Que se passerait-il s'il la rattrapait maintenant, alors qu'elle franchissait le portail, et qu'il lui avouait tout ? que ferait-elle ? pourraient-ils … Il secoua la tête, ne pas douter, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Ne pas douter. Il n'avait pas le choix.


	6. J'ignore si je pourrais continuer

Salut, voilà un nouveau chapitre, un chouilla plus long que le précédent. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, un avis ou même si vous avez des idées pour la suite, de ce qu'Ulrich a fait ^^

Bonne lecture

OoOoOo

Ulrich était dans le gymnase où il enchaînait les coups de pentchak-silat. Il déversait sa haine, sa rage et sa colère dans son art qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement. Un mois. Cela faisait un mois depuis cette conversation et il ne tenait plus. Il était à bout. La voir tout les matins et s'empêcher de lui sourire, de lui parler, de la regarder. Il n'avait plus qu'un mois à tenir mais il ne savait comment il ferait. cela lui paraissait insurmontable. Son portable le tira de ses pensées sombres et il lut le message de Jérémie qu'il lui rappelait la mission qui devait avoir lieu une heure plus tard. Il balança le portable dans son sac et se dirigea vers les vestiaires pour se changer. La mission. Jérémie s'était enfin décidé à accepter qu'elle ait lieu. Il avait tout programmé, et tout se déroulerait ce soir. Il avait fait promettre à Ulrich d'être au mieux de sa forme, peu importe l'état de sa relation avec Yumi. Ulrich eut un sourire désabusé et amer en repensant à ses paroles. Sa "relation" avec Yumi… Quel mot pour définir leur situation. Il récupéra son sac et sortit du gymnase. Après être passé par sa chambre, il sortit du lycée et se retrouva bientôt devant la bouche d'égout. Au moment où il la soulevait, des bruits de pas attirèrent son attention et il leva les yeux, rencontrant le regard de Yumi. Pendant quelques secondes il se figea, il la regarda arriver près de lui puis s'arrêter à quelques centimètres à peine. Elle avait maigri, ses joues étaient cernées, elle avait le teint pâle et ses yeux étaient comme éteints. Il se reprit et détourna le regard, reportant toute son attention sur la plaque métallique qu'il décala avant de s'écarter pour laisser passer la japonaise. Elle pénétra dans le passage sans lui accorder un regard, elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit sa souffrance. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'habituer à cet air distant, à cette expression indifférente, à ce regard froid. Non un mois ne suffisait pas, un an non plus en vérité elle doutait même qu'une vie suffise à accepter le fait que la garçon dont vous êtes profondément éprise vous regarde à peine.

Un à un, elle descendit les barreaux de l'échelle et elle entendit Ulrich refermer le passage, empêchant la clarté d'entrer. Arrivée au fond, elle s'empara de son skate et après une hésitation, prit celui d'Ulrich qui achevait de descendre les escaliers et le lui tendit. Il la fixa quelques secondes puis prit la planche. Ses doigts effleurèrent sa main et tout son corps se tendit à ce contact. Yumi le dévisagea gravement puis son visage se durcit, refusant de lui laisser voir la souffrance qu'il lui causait à chaque instant. Elle se détourna et lança sa planche. Peu après, ils dévalaient les tunnels à vive allure, Ulrich talonnant la japonaise, une expression perdue sur le visage. Il ne pourrait jamais. Jamais il n'y arriverait. Mais il fallait penser à après, au futur. Il se stoppèrent et sans l'attendre, Yumi monta un à un les barreaux. Elle ouvrit la sortie et courra sans plus attendre vers l'usine. Ulrich la rattrapa et ils glissèrent ensemble le long des cordes puis foncèrent vers le monte-charge qui semblait les attendre. Ulrich pressa le bouton et ils entamèrent la descente dans un silence lourd.

-Yumi, murmura soudain Ulrich.

Que lui dire ? Comment tout rattraper ? Comment avouer ? Comment tout résoudre ? Comment faire ? Il ne pouvait pas. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et s'y perdit un instant puis elle se rappela cette scène sous l'orage, ses mots et ses éclairs, ce baiser et cette pluie. _Je suis désolé Yumi_. En réentendant ses paroles, en se souvenant de cet éclair qui avait illuminé le ciel alors qu'il s'excusait platement, elle sentit une rage sourde déferler en elle. Il sembla s'apercevoir de sa colère et sa main fit mine de se poser sur son épaule avant de suspendre son geste dans les airs et de retomber le long de son corps. Il la passa ensuite dans ses cheveux d'un geste las. Et s'il était trop tard, pensa-t-il en baissant les yeux.

- Pourquoi ?

Parce que je t'aime… La réponse à la question de Yumi résonna dans l'esprit d'Ulrich mais ne franchis ses lèvres à aucun moment. Pourrait-elle comprendre ? Il leva les yeux et plongea dans les siens, remarquant alors que son expression était aussi dure et aussi froide que l'avait été la sienne ce dernier mois. Elle le faisait douter. Pourtant il ne le devait pas, il se l'était promis. Mais elle le faisait douter, trop même pour qu'il retienne ses mots. Avait-il eu raison ? avait-il pris la bonne décision ? ou avait-il eu tort contrairement à tout ce qu'il pensait ? Il secoua la tête au moment où les portes du monte-charge s'ouvraient sur la salle des scanners, laissant voir Odd et Aelita qui les regardèrent avec inquiétude. Yumi jeta un dernier regard à Ulrich et sortit sans plus attendre. Le brun enfonça les mains au fond de ses poches et la suivit en jurant intérieurement. Elle le faisait douter, et il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

- Les filles, dans les scanners, je vous virtualise en première, annonça la voix déformée de Jérémie.

Yumi pénétra dans le scan, les bras croisé sur sa poitrine, le visage indifférent et les yeux fermés. Aelita soupira et pénétra dans un autre scanner. Les portes se refermèrent sur elle et peu après, leur corps se pixelisaient sur le cinquième territoire. Les garçons arrivèrent peu de temps après elles et ils s'enfoncèrent dans le noyau de Lyoko en silence, silence que même Odd n'osa pas briser. Ils atteignirent, grâce aux directives de Jérémie, le centre de la sphère du cinquième territoire et Jérémie les avertit qu'il allait ouvrir l'accès à l'_Olympe_.

- Si l'un de vous veut faire demi-tour, déclara Jérémie, c'est maintenant ou jamais.

-Eh Einstein, tu nous prends pour qui ? rétorqua Odd.

- Très bien, c'est parti alors. Et je vous rappelle… pas de dévirtualisation sinon c'est fini…

-On a compris Jérémie, rassura Aelita, ne t'en fais pas.

Dans le labo Jérémie entra les codes qu'il avait craqué durant ce dernier moi puis sa main s'immobilisa au-dessus de la touche entrée alors qu'il fixait les quatre points représentant ses amis sur son écran. Avec un soupir il pressa soudain la touche et indiqua la marche à suivre à ses amis.

- Plongez dans le l'ouverture.

Sur lyoko, les quatre lyokoguerriers regardait avec curiosité le trou carré qui s'était formé entre eux. Aelita s'avança au bord du gouffre puis entendit la voix de Jérémie et elle plongea sans plus d'hésitation, aussitôt suivit de Yumi, Ulrich et Odd. La chute lui sembla longue alors que les parois bleues défilaient de plus en plus vite de tous les côtés puis soudain le bleu se transforma en couleur sable. Elle sentit son corps ralentir et atterrit sans mal sur un sol sablonneux. Elle entendit les autres atterrir derrière elle et fronça les sourcils en promenant son regard sur les lieux alentours.

- Jérémie, tu es sûr de toi ? on dirait qu'on est dans le désert…

A peine sa phrase achevée, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait tort ce que Jérémie lui confirma.

- Non, c'est l'Olympe Aelita, le désert n'en est qu'une partie. Avancez jusqu'à l'arbre mort et là tournez à gauche, vous allez être surpris.

Ce qu'ils firent sans poser de question et une fois sur les lieux, ils s'immobilisèrent de stupéfaction. Plus de plateau désertique mais une étendue de ciel d'un bleu pur envahit de nuage cotonneux et doux.

- Jérémie, commença Ulrich aussitôt coupé par la voix de son ami.

- Vous allez devoir marcher sur les nuages, ce sont eux les plateaux, mais certains sont piégés.

-En dessous, c'est la mer numérique ? interrogea Yumi en s'approchant du bord du plateau.

- Pas du tout, en dessous c'est la mort. Si vous tombez des nuages, vous disparaissez aussitôt. Un programme de matérialisation ne suffira pas à vous ramener, aucun programme ne le pourra.

-Je vois, grommela Odd.

- Alors c'est parti, annonça Aelita.

-Comment sait-on quels nuages sont piégés ? demanda Yumi.

- On ne sait pas Yumi…

La réponse du génie amena un silence oppressant sur le groupe qui se jeta des regard angoissé. Yumi finit par reculer de quelques foulées puis prit son élan, bascula sur les mains et se projeta sur le premier des nuages.

- Yumi ! cria Aelita alors que la Japonaise atterrissait en souplesse.

- Celui là est ok, remarqua la japonaise alors qu'ils la rejoignaient un à un.

- Non mais ça va pas, comment aurais-tu fais s'il avait été piégé ? tu te rends compte du risque que tu as pris, s'énerva Odd.

La japonaise le dévisagea quelques secondes avant de planter son regard dans celui d'Ulrich et de hausser les épaules en détournant les yeux.

- Je n'ai plus rien à perdre… murmura-t-elle avant de se jeter sur le nuage suivant avec un salto parfaitement exécuté.

Odd en resta bouche bée et il jeta un regard éloquent à Ulrich avant de la suivre._ Plus rien à perdre._ Bon Dieu pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? il avait eu tort, il en était persuadé maintenant. Il aurait du lui parler, tout avouer. Ensemble ils auraient trouvé une solution. Mais comment lui dire ?

-Yumi attend ! hurla Aelita, il y'a un autre moyen pour vérifier si les nuages sont piégés.

La japonaise se stoppa dans son élan, dévisageant son amie avec un regard curieux.

- Jérémie, sais-tu quel genre de piège c'est ?

- Oh eh bien, par déduction, je pense que ce doit être des illusions, ou peut-être le nuage explose-t-il quand on le touche…

- Alors il y a un autre moyen, affirma Aelita en plongeant son regard vert dans celui de la japonaise. La télékinésie… Porte l'un de nous jusqu'au prochain nuage et si celui-ci disparaît, nous ne tomberons pas car tu nous porteras…

- Très bien, lâcha Yumi au bout d'un long moment. Et qui est le volontaire ?

- Moi !

Yumi dévisagea Ulrich longuement tandis qu'Odd et Aelita le traitaient mentalement de suicidaire. Son expression lorsqu'elle avait pénétré dans le scanner était des plus claire, elle lui en voulait, elle était en colère. Et lui, il pensait… A quoi pensait-il ?

- Si tu espère…, commença Yumi.

- Je n'espère rien du tout, interrompit Ulrich. tu dois porter quelqu'un et je me propose… parce que je te fais confiance.

Yumi resta de marbre pourtant tout en elle n'était que contradiction, stupeur et incompréhension. Qu'espérait-il ? que voulait-il ? pourquoi après s'être acharné à mettre tant de distance entre eux la regardait-il ainsi ? A quoi jouait-il ?

- Très bien, comme tu voudras, dit finalement Yumi.

Ulrich soupira de soulagement et la regarda porter les mains à ses tempes tandis qu'un halo blanc l'entourait. Il sentit son corps s'arracher à la pesanteur de ce monde virtuel et il regarda le nuage suivant s'approcher. Yumi le fit descendre avec douceur et il foula le sol avec prudence. Voyant qu'il ne se passait rien, Yumi desserra son emprise et il atterrit sans encombre sur le nuage avant de le rejoindre avec les deux autres. Ils firent ainsi trois autre nuages avant qu'Ulrich ne voit l'un d'entre eux disparaître sous pieds. Pendant une demi-seconde, il crut qu'il allait tomber dans le vide mais toujours sous l'emprise mentale de Yumi il rejoignit le nuage suivant, qui se trouvait bien plus loin que les autres.

- Il est loin, remarqua Aelita d'une voix lointaine.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de l'atteindre, ajouta Odd.

Ils sentirent soudain leurs corps se soulever dans les airs et ils comprirent ce qui leur arrivait en voyant le corps de Yumi entouré de blanc. Ils atterrirent sans dommage et se tournèrent aussitôt vers Yumi qui se trouvait maintenant à l'extrémité la plus éloignée du nuage, une expression déterminée sur son visage. Elle se mit à courir, prenant son élan, leva les bras, enchaîna les figures et décolla dans les airs alors qu'elle atteignait le bord du nuage. Ils la regardèrent traverser le ciel et atterrirent à quelques centimètres à peine du bord du nuage où ils se trouvaient. Elle se releva et reporta aussitôt les mains à ses tempes, soulevant Ulrich de nuage en nuage jusqu'à ce qu'ils parviennent enfin à leur but selon Jérémie. Une grande porte d'un blanc pur, de cinq mètres de haut. Les adolescents la fixèrent, se demandant comment surmonter cette nouvelle épreuve. Ulrich soupira et posa son regard sur la japonaise qui souffrait en silence des effets de sa télékinésie. Jérémie annonça qu'il craquait les codes pour ouvrir la porte et ils ne purent lui répondre qu'ils attendaient, ne se doutant pas que la prochaine épreuve serait plus difficile que ce qu'ils imaginaient…


	7. 5 et 7

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, plus long que les précédents.

Bonne lecture

OoOo

Jérémie appuya sur entrée et observa sur l'écran principal les quatre points passer la porte. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils allaient trouver derrière.

- Le signal est brouillé, prévint-il, on risque d'avoir des problèmes de communication.

- Très bien Jérémie, on entre, répondit Aelita.

A partir de ce moment là, la voix de Jérémie ne vint plus les rassurer. Elle ne se fit plus entendre et ils comprirent que la suite, ils devaient la faire seuls.

- Mais…qu'est ce que…, murmura Aelita, ébahie devant le paysage qui s'offrait à leurs yeux.

Elle fit quelque pas et sentit soudain une sensation familière lui parcourir le corps mais elle ne la reconnut pas tout de suite. Les autres la suivirent et sur leur visage fermé, on pouvait deviner leur angoisse, leur incompréhension. Aelita fit quelques pas sur l'herbe verte et admira le paysage alentour. C'était comme un immense jardin, une vraie fantaisie, terriblement belle et attirante. On y ressentait une sensation de plénitude, de paix et de joie. On s'y sentait bien et en sécurité. Du moins était-ce ce que ressenti Aelita et elle se tourna vers les autres avec un immense sourire. Derrière elle, un peu plus loin, on apercevait un splendide pommier, de tous les côtés, des fleurs de milles couleurs et de toutes senteurs égayaient ce magnifique lieu, arbustes et grands arbres poussaient ici et là en toute liberté, juste derrière le pommier se trouvait une rivière à l'eau si claire et si pure qu'elle en paraissait magique et irréelle. Ils avancèrent, Aelita tournait sur elle-même comme une gamine trop heureuse, Odd avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et fermait les yeux en respirant l'air pur. Ulrich la main sur la poignée de son sabre luttait contre la sensation de plénitude qui l'envahissait, tout comme Yumi, il gardait en tête les mots de Jérémie. _Xana a tous les pouvoirs…_

- Cet endroit est magnifique, s'exclama Aelita avec enthousiasme, on dirait le paradis.

A ces mots, Yumi fronça les sourcils et fixa soudainement le pommier comme si elle avait vu le diable lui-même. Odd s'en approcha, sa méfiance s'éteignant en lui comme s'il avait oublié où il était.

- Odd n'y touche pas, lança Yumi alors qu'il s'approchait pour cueillir un fruit.

- Joue pas la trouble-fête Yumi, claironna celui-ci en riant. On sent d'ici la saveur de…

- Justement Odd, on sent…, coupa Yumi d'un ton dur.

Ces mots firent tourner les têtes vers elle et réapparaîtrent les regards perplexes.

- On sent, reprit-elle, l'odorat, le toucher et je suis sûr que nous avons également retrouvé le goût…

- Nos cinq sens…, réalisa Aelita en revenant à la réalité. La sensation de tout à l'heure…

- Sensation connue, compléta Ulrich, la même qu'à chacune de nos matérialisations.

- Mais que cherche à faire Xana en créant un tel lieu, je ne comprends pas…, demanda Odd.

- Si je ne me trompe pas, Xana a un but. Ce n'est pas n'importe quel lieu qu'il a créé là…, lâcha Yumi le visage fermé. -Que veux-tu dire ? -Tu ne dois pas connaître Aelita, je ne pense pas que Jérémie t'en ai déjà parlé mais il y a sur terre de nombreuses religions. Et ce que Xana a créé là, est une "légende" qui fait partie de l'une d'elle. Il vient de recréer le jardin d'Eden…

- Le jardin d'Eden ?

- Là où Dieu aurait déposé Adam et Eve, les premiers humains. Là où a été commis le premier péché…

- Quel était-il ? interrogea Aelita, son regard ne lâchant plus Yumi.

- Eve a cueillit un fruit de l'arbre de vie, souvent représenté par un pommier …

Leurs regards se posèrent longuement sur l'arbre qui semblait illuminer les lieux alentours de son aura exceptionnelle.

- Avançons ! déclara soudain Aelita en détachant son regard de l'arbre magique et longeant la rivière.

- Yumi, comment se fait-il que tu connaisses si bien les croyances du christianisme ?

- Quand je suis arrivé en France, mon père a voulu que j'apprenne le maximum de choses sur la culture et les religions. Finalement je ne regrette pas d'avoir lu la bible, soupira-t-elle en posant un regard presque malicieux sur Odd qui marchait à ses côtés.

- Je ne regrette pas non plus que tu l'ais fait, sourit Odd avec malice.

La japonaise sourit et porta son regard vers Aelita et Ulrich qui marchaient un peu devant, son visage perdit alors son air presque joyeux pour reprendre une expression perdue et désespéré. Il marchait devant elle, droit, fier, à l'affût, aux aguets, prêt si jamais il se passait quoi que ce soit, paré à les défendre au péril de sa vie. Yumi soupira et s'arrêta soudain de marcher tandis qu'Ulrich et Aelita se tournaient vers eux.

- Vous avez senti ? demanda Aelita d'un air inquiet.

- Qu'est ce que c'était encore ? s'agaça Odd.

Ulrich promena son regard aux alentours, rien ne semblait avoir changé pourtant. La rivière coulait toujours au même rythme à quelques pas d'eux, le jardin était toujours aussi calme et serein. Ses compagnons en revanche le semblaient moins. Il dévisagea Yumi un instant mais il n'osa s'attarder à la fixer, de peur qu'elle ne le repousse, qu'elle ne lui lance ce regard qui lui glaçait le sang.

- Allez en marche, rien ne sert de s'attarder davantage, déclara soudain Odd en réprimant un frisson.

D'un pas rapide, ils contournèrent arbres et arbustes, fleurs tropicales et indigènes, ne sachant vraiment où aller quand soudain Aelita s'immobilisa et montra quelque chose du doigt.

- Regardez un peu ça !

Ils avaient débouché sur une immense clairière où régnait une éclatante lumière, si belle et si pure qu'elle les aveuglait presque. Et sa provenance n'était autre que l'immense pommier d'or qui trônait au milieu du grand espace. Ils le fixèrent, ne sachant que faire et sous leurs yeux stupéfaits, une pomme d'or se décrocha et tomba au sol sans le moindre bruit.

Elle était par terre, aussi lumineuse qu'un rayon de soleil et aussi belle que la première fleur d'un printemps naissant. Elle semblait l'appeler . Immobile près de ses amis, il la fixait d'un air émerveillé, ne souhaitant qu'une chose, la ramasser et la mettre à l'abri, la protéger, la posséder.

- Partons, cette endroit ne m'inspire pas confiance.

La voix d'Aelita, sage et douce, lui fit tourner la tête pendant une demi-seconde mais cela ne suffit pas à le tirer de l'attirance qu'avait la pomme d'or sur lui. Il se devait de la ramasser, il ne pouvait pas la laisser là où personne ne pourrait la voir, profiter de sa beauté et puis, il ne pouvait se le cacher plus longtemps… Il la voulait ! Il voulait qu'elle soit en sa possession. Sans vraiment avoir conscience de ses actes, il se détacha de ses amis et fit quelques pas dans la clairière avant d'entendre une voix familière qui ne le ralenti même pas…

- Odd, cria Yumi.

Mais le blond ne ralentit pas, bien au contraire. Il arriva juste sous le pommier d'or et les autres commencèrent à courir vers lui alors qu'il le contemplait avec un air émerveillé et… fier. Cet arbre pourrait être à lui. Et pour commencer, cette pomme. Il baissa les yeux et un sourire étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il fixait le fruit à ses pieds. Il se pencha, bras tendu, avec la ferme intention de la ramasser.

- Odd, non ! hurla Yumi.

- Arrête, supplia Aelita.

- Odd, ajouta Ulrich d'une voix menaçante.

Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres de lui lorsqu'il se releva, la pomme au creux de sa main, un air satisfait sur son visage virtuel. Ils se stoppèrent dans leurs courses et Odd promena son regard dans les alentours, réalisant qu'il avait probablement fait une énorme erreur.

L'air s'était fait lourd, chargé, oppressant et surtout angoissant et tout à coup la pomme n'avait sur lui plus le moindre attrait. Il la laissa tomber à terre et jeta un regard paniqué à ses amis qui scrutaient les alentours avec inquiétude.

- Il ne va rien se passer, n'est ce pas ? s'enquit-il d'un ton inhabituel.

- Regardez ! s'exclama Aelita en pointant la rivière du doigt. L'eau qui coulait encore peu auparavant, si claire et pure avait pris une teinte sombre. Ulrich dégaina l'un de ses sabre et le plongea dans le liquide qui n'eut aucune réaction inhabituelle. La rivière continuait de couler comme si rien n'avait changé et lorsque Ulrich caressa la lame du bout du doigt, son visage méfiant prit une expression de surprise puis se ferma complètement. Il s'accroupit et essuya le tranchant de son arme sur l'herbe puis la rangea, sentant les regards interrogateurs des autres sur lui.

- Allons-nous en ! déclara-t-il en se détournant de la rivière et des autres.

- Ulrich, qu'est ce que…, commença Aelita.

- Partons, insista celui-ci d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

Yumi se porta à sa hauteur tandis qu'il partait d'un pas vif et rapide. Il comprit qu'elle ne le laisserait pas se taire et il soupira en jetant un bref regard par-dessus son épaule, il apercevait encore la rivière rouge.

- C'est du sang…

- Tu es sûr ? insista Yumi.

- Certain.

Le visage de Yumi se durcit, ses sourcils se froncèrent et elle dévisagea Ulrich longuement avant de hausser les épaules.

- Tu as une idée ? interrogea le samouraï.

- Non, répondit celle-ci sans conviction.

Mentait-elle? Il n'en était pas certain, mais n'insista pas. Si elle n'était pas décidée à le dire c'est qu'elle avait une bonne raison. Si Idée il y avait… Il s'immobilisa soudain et son regard rencontra celui de la Japonaise, puis celui d'Odd et enfin celui d'Aelita qui grimaça avant de se retourner.

- La rivière est hors de vue.

- Mais quel était…, commença Ulrich.

- La même chose que tout à l'heure, affirma Odd sans la moindre hésitation.

- Qu'est ce que tout cela veut dire ? Je ne comprends pas le but de Xana, soupira Aelita en jetant des regards de bête traquée sur les lieux alentours.

- Continuons, ordonna Ulrich.

Ils repartirent en silence, observant tout, ne laissant passer aucun détail, près à se battre à la moindre alerte. Mais il ne se passa rien de ce genre. Ils finirent par déboucher sur une nouvelle clairière inondé d'une lumière douce et apaisante, réconfortante et chaleureuse. En la traversant, ils eurent tous le loisir d'admirer les coussins de soie et les canapés de satin qui étaient disposés ici et là, et qui pourtant, semblaient parfaitement à leurs places. Il y avait également, posé sur une grande table de bois gravée de milles motifs gracieux et aériens, nombreuses coupelles de fruits, de légumes et toutes sortes de mets appétissants et attirants. Elle fixa le coussin de soie violet qui l'avait attiré dés la première seconde. Ses membres étaient las, lourds, fatigués. Cette aventure l'épuisait et comme il semblait confortable et douillet. Elle ferma les yeux en s'imaginant s'allonger dessus et un sourire de bien-être total illumina son visage. Et lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, une question s'imposa à elle. Pourquoi ne pas rendre ce désir réel ? Ne serait-ce que quelques minutes ? A qui cela ferait-il du tort ? personne, elle en était persuadée. Elle ralentit le pas, laissant ses compagnons la précéder puis dévia de sa trajectoire et avant qu'ils ne rendent compte de son manège elle se laissait tomber dans le douillet coussin et poussa un soupir de bien-être.

- Aelita !

La voix d'Odd la fit se redresser brusquement et elle fixa les trois visages effarés de ses amis qui la contemplaient d'un air surpris. Avec un demi-sourire, elle se rallongea et ferma les yeux.

- Vous devriez m'imiter. Ça fait un bien fou, murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce, ne rien faire…profiter…

Elle finissait à peine sa phrase qu'Ulrich était près d'elle et la relevait avec brusquerie.

- Qu'est ce qui te prends? Je te signale que c'est pour sauver ton père que nous sommes là !

- Et alors? Nous pouvons toujours le faire plus tard…

Ulrich en fut tellement stupéfait qu'il n'entendit pas le bruit derrière lui mais il lâcha Aelita et se tourna vivement lorsqu'il sentit la chair de son épaule le brûler. Aelita leva les yeux au ciel en se relevant et gémit.

- Mon dieu, qu'ai je fais…

Des cancrelats, des dizaines de cancrelats tombaient du ciel et atterrissaient sans aucun dommage dans ce paradis de calme et de verdure. Ils commencèrent à tirer, faisant des ravages. Ulrich serra les dents en portant la main à son épaules blessée et fixa sa paume. Il saignait. Et la douleur. Ici ils avaient leur corps virtuels et leurs faiblesses humaines. Les cancrelats se dispersèrent, Odd abattit le dernier qui osait encore les affronter et dévisagea Ulrich qui rengainait son sabre.

- Partons avant qu'ils ne reviennent, décréta Yumi alors qu'ils se rassemblaient.

Elle s'était égratigné les paumes des mains, Ulrich n'avait rien hormis son épaule, Aelita évité un coup de justesse sur le flanc droit mais son habit rose était déchiré et sa peau avait bleuie et Odd, lui, avait pris un coup dans la cuisse, il marchait douloureusement, supportant la douleur en silence pour ne pas ralentir ses amis. Ils s'éloignèrent de la clairière et quelques pas plus tard, Aelita ne put se retenir davantage.

- Je suis vraiment…

- Ne t'excuse pas Aelita, ça ne sert à rien, interrompit Ulrich sans même se retourner vers elle.

Bien qu'elle sache parfaitement qu'ils étaient sur Lyoko, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et elle porta son petit poing serré contre ses lèvres, comme pour retenir ses sanglots.

- Ne la blâme pas Ulrich, elle n'a rien pu contre cette…

La sensation devenue familière interrompit Odd et la conversation également, du moins c'est ce qu'ils pensaient au début.

- Et pourquoi je ne le ferais pas ? Les cancrelats ne sont pas venus là tout seul que je sache ! Elle a du tout provoqué. Si je n'avais pas était là pour me battre, vous seriez sans doute déjà tous morts !

De tels mots dans la bouche du samouraï étaient inhabituels et son expression était bien étrange.

- Je peux savoir ce que ça veut dire ? interrogea Odd d'une voix entrecoupée, ne prêtant pas attention aux détails qui avaient sauté aux yeux de Yumi.

La première larme coula sur la joue d'Aelita sans qu'elle ne puisse la retenir lorsque les mots d'Ulrich résonnèrent dans ce qui lui avait semblé être un paradis. Comme elle s'était trompée.

- Depuis que l'on est ici, vous accumulez les fautes ! Toi qui n'est bon qu'à faire des erreurs, provoqué des massacres et des catastrophes… Et elle, ajouta-t-il méchamment en désignant Aelita. Elle qui n'est bonne qu'à pleurer ! Et puis la troisième, qui se tait, qui n'apporte aucune solution ! Non de nous quatre, je suis le seul capable. Sans moi, c'en serait déjà fini de vous !

- Alors apporte nous une solution Ulrich, murmura Yumi avec calme alors qu'Odd tentait de refouler sa rage. Toi qui es si fort, dis nous donc ce qu'il faut faire.

- Bien sûr, répondit celui-ci fier et orgueilleux. Par-là.

Mais ils n'eurent pas l'occasion d'avancer car un énième bruit familier les stoppa. Yumi observait les frelion qui arrivaient de partout et son visage se crispa en voyant l'air ahuri du samouraï. Plus de doute à avoir maintenant.

- Je crois que j'ai compris, souffla Yumi s'attirant tous les regards. Xana se sert des croyances, de la religion. J'ai compris pourquoi il nous a rendu nos cinq sens ou plutôt notre nature humaine.

- Profiter de nos faiblesses, lâcha Ulrich, à nouveau lui-même.

- Pas seulement, ajouta Yumi. Les scènes précédentes ne vous rappellent rien ? les sept péchés capitaux. Odd et l'avarice, Aelita la paresse et Ulrich… l'orgueil ! Et chaque fois que l'on y cède, nous sommes puni et pas n'importe comment, continua-t-elle en posant un regard déterminé sur les frelions qui s'approchaient dangereusement. La rivière de sang, les cancrelats et les frelions. Tout ça peut être associé aux dix châtiments, les Fléaux que Dieu à déchaîné en Egypte… les cancrelats pourraient être comparé aux grenouilles et les frelions aux mouches… Mais si tel est le cas, alors il a sauté l'un des châtiments et je suppose qu'il en passera d'autres, pour n'en avoir gardé que sept. Sept péchés, sept punitions de plus en plus dures. si on continue ainsi…

Elle fut coupée dans sa phrase par un tir de frelion qu'elle évita de justesse et tous s'engagèrent dans le combat le cœur enserré dans un étau…

OoOoO

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu ^^

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.


	8. Communication laborieuse

Voilà pour la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

OoOoO

Aelita s'écroula durement au sol et regarda le tir de frelion arriver jusqu'à elle puis soudain coupé dans sa course par une lame affûtée qui prit une teinte bleue. Elle soupira et regarda Ulrich courir vers le frelion avant de l'abattre d'un coup de maître.

- Debout Aelita, ordonna Odd en se plaçant près d'elle pour la protéger.

- J'ai… j'ai mal , souffla celle-ci en prenant appui sur ses paumes de mains.

- Il faut aller se mettre à l'abri, annonça Odd, et pour ça, tu dois te lever !

Aelita fit un effort désespéré pour se relever mais la douleur remonta soudain le long de son dos, sa tête tourna et elle s'écroula sans connaissance. Odd grommela en visant un frelion proche et grimaça en sentant la brûlure dans le bas de son dos. Il se tourna et vit juste à temps l'éventail trancher en deux son agresseur puis revenir dans la main de sa propriétaire.

- Odd, couvre-moi !

Le corps de Yumi s'entoura d'un halo blanc et celui d'Aelita commença à léviter dans les airs.

- Ulrich, repli, hurla Odd en éliminant son sixième frelion.

Le samouraï était aux prises avec trois d'entre eux et en entendant le cri d'Odd, son visage prit un pli septique. Le repli lui semblait impossible. Il commença à courir, encaissa un nouveau choc et sauta dans les airs pour éliminer l'un de ses adversaires.

- Ulrich, j'ai besoin de toi ! appela soudain Odd.

Le brun tourna la tête et vit alors Odd entouré de cinq frelions et derrière lui, Aelita couchée au sol, Yumi adossée à un arbre, pâle comme la mort. Sans réfléchir davantage, il utilisa son sprint et exécuta un magnifique salto qui lui permit d'en éliminer deux. Il atterrit sans laisser transparaître la moindre émotion et avec une rage sans nom, il se mit à abattre ses ennemis les uns après les autres. Lorsqu'il n'en resta plus un, il s'immobilisa, dos à ses amis, le souffle court, sentant le sang couler le long de son mollet blessé, de son épaule abîmée et de sa hanche écorchée. Il retrouva peu à peu un rythme cardiaque régulier et son sabre reprit sa place dans son fourreau. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et leva les yeux vers Odd qui le fixait. Il se tourna alors vers les filles et après une hésitation, s'approcha de la japonaise. Assise à même le sol, adossée à un arbre, les paupières closes, elle respirait par saccade. Il allait mettre la main sur son épaule et stoppa son geste en remarquant soudain le trou dans son habit de geisha et le sang qui s'en échappait.

- Yumi, tu es blessée, s'affola Ulrich.

- Comme nous tous, soupira celle-ci en rouvrant les yeux et en se relevant avec précautions. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix, il nous faut continuer maintenant.

Odd avait pris Aelita dans ses bras, dans l'intention d'épargner à Yumi les forces qui lui restaient. Ils marchaient beaucoup plus lentement maintenant, souffrant un peu plus à chaque pas mais ne cessant à aucun moment de jeter des coup d'œil méfiants aux alentours redoutant une autre attaque. Aelita battit soudain des paupières et ouvrit les yeux en réalisant qu'elle était dans les bras du félin.

- Odd?

- Du calme princesse, évite de t'agiter.

- Mais, protesta Aelita.

- Je te pensais plus légère quand même, plaisanta Odd.

Aelita ne réussit pas à sourire. Ce trait d'humour ne parvenait qu'à lui rappeler qu'elle était dans les bras de son ami blessé, augmentant davantage sa souffrance. Elle s'immobilisa complètement et son regard se posa sur Ulrich et Yumi qui marchaient un peu au devant d'Odd et elle. Ils se tenaient plus éloignés qu'à leur habitude, comme s'ils voulaient marquer une séparation nette et inaltérable. Elle soupira et Odd en comprit parfaitement la raison.

- Tu crois que…, commença Aelita.

- J'espère Aelita. J'espère, souffla simplement Odd.

Le regard vert de la jeune fille se posa sur le visage de son porteur et elle y vit nettement la souffrance et la douleur. Elle se maudit intérieurement et fronça les sourcils.

- Pose moi par terre, je vais marcher.

- Tu n'es pas en état princesse.

- Et toi tu n'es pas en état de me porter, s'énerva Aelita.

Ulrich et Yumi s'étaient retournés vers eux et les observaient d'un air intrigué. Odd soupira et finit par céder. Il posa Aelita au sol avec douceur et la jeune fille chancela sur ses jambes flageolantes. Elle s'accrocha à l'épaule de son ami qui la soutint jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve un équilibre un peu plus assuré et ils repartirent. Le paysage ne changeait pas vraiment au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, les arbres étaient toujours les même, les fleurs défilaient identiques les une aux autres, l'herbe douce sous leur pied était semblable à celle de l'entrée. A un moment, la sensation se fit à nouveau sentir mais le silence resta sur le groupe qui continua d'avancer.

- Nous ne savons même pas où nous allons, soupira finalement Ulrich.

- Mais il faut tout de même que nous avancions, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix, remarqua Odd.

- Avancer je veux bien mais si c'est pour nous jeter dans la gueule du loup, traversez les sept péchés les uns après les autres et devoir combattre sept des châtiments, c'est du suicide…

- Eh bien, trouve une solution Ulrich, toi qui es si fort.

La voix de Yumi, sèche et dure, claqua dans l'air comme un coup de fouet. Elle leur tournait le dos et ils s'immobilisèrent de stupeur.

- Yumi je n'ai pas dit…, commença Ulrich tentant de se justifier.

- Oh c'est vrai que tu dit beaucoup de choses, pas toutes utiles d'ailleurs, mais ce qu'il faudrait dire…, lâcha la jeune fille avec hargne en lui faisant soudainement face, non ce qu'il faut dire, tu te tais. C'est plus simple non ?

- Que…, hésita Aelita, plus que surprise.

- Alors pour une fois Ulrich, tu pourrais faire un effort. Vas-y ! dis nous tout. Que faut-il faire ?

- Yumi, je n'ai pas de solution…, souffla Ulrich en baissant la tête.

- Bah ça tu vois, ça ne m'étonne pas ! de toute façon avec toi, il n'y a jamais de solution… Il n'y a que des problèmes.

- Yumi, s'écria Odd qui comprit soudain.

- Quoi ?

- Yumi, tu devrais…

- Non, coupa Yumi. Non je ne dois rien ! J'en ai marre ! Marre de faire ce que l'on attend de moi, marre de devoir faire bonne figure, marre de devoir trouver des solutions, marre d'être déçue, marre de devoir retenir mes larmes, marre de faire semblant, marre d'être envahi par cette sensation de vide glacial et douloureux. J'en ai marre ! Vous comprenez ? hurla Yumi, les yeux empli d'une rage démesurée.

- La colère! Cria Aelita en la coupant.

- C'est un péché ! ajouta Odd.

Yumi eut un mouvement de recul et Ulrich s'approcha d'elle en saisissant ses épaules pour l'obliger à lui faire face.

- Je sais que tu m'en veux, et c'est ton droit le plus strict mais il ne faut pas que tu cède Yumi. Ta colère est justifiée mais il ne faut pas que tu t'y laisse aller.

Le bras de Yumi se dégagea et sa paume ouverte fendit l'air. Le bruit d'une gifle amena le plus oppressant des silences et Ulrich recula d'un pas, la main gauche sur sa joue et plongea son regard dans celui de la japonaise.

- Ne me dis plus jamais ce que je dois faire, murmura-t-elle d'un ton chargé de rancune.

_Tu dois m'oublier, je ne peux rien t'offrir. Oublie moi Yumi, c'est mieux pour toi…_

L'orage, la pluie, ses mots, son regard tout était encore intact dans son esprit et ne faisait qu'amplifier sa colère. La douleur au creux de son ventre la ramena à la réalité et elle se laissa tomber à genou en baissant la tête, le visage crispé par la souffrance.

Ulrich la regarda tomber sans parvenir à bouger. Yumi venait de le gifler. Sa hargne, sa colère n'avait pas d'égal et il ne pensait pas que… non jamais il n'aurait pu penser … qu'avait-il fait ? A eux deux, ils auraient pu…

Yumi releva soudain la tête et Ulrich eut un infime mouvement de recul en croisant son regard. Regard que toute colère avait déserté, il n'y restait qu'une détresse infinie, une tristesse sans nom. Une larme perla à ses yeux alors que ses bras étaient enroulés autour de son ventre.

- Ulrich…

Sans même réfléchir, il se précipita vers elle et passant son bras autour de ses épaules, il l'aida à se relever. La jeune fille semblait au bord d'un précipice aussi la laissa-t-il faire lorsqu'elle posa simplement sa tête sur son épaule, sachant pertinemment qu'il risquait de le regretter…

- Regardez…

Autour d'eux, la faune et la flore se mouraient. Les arbres prenaient des couleurs jaunes puis marron et perdaient leurs feuilles rapidement. Les fleurs se fanaient les une après les autres avant de disparaître, l'herbe verte prit une teinte ocre, comme si elle avait souffert d'un soleil trop agressif …

- Je suppose que Xana aura remplacé la mort des troupeaux par celle de la faune et la flore, lâcha Yumi en se redressant, le visage à nouveau fermé mais le regard plus perdu que jamais.

- Avançons, répondit Odd sans autre remarque.

Jérémie regarda les quatre points se mettre en mouvement avant de se remettre à pianoter. Il était parvenu à récupérer leur signal au prix de terribles efforts et tentait maintenant le maximum pour rétablir la communication. Il devait le faire où jamais ils ne les reverraient en vie. Au rythme où descendaient leurs points de vie, ils ne tiendraient plus très longtemps. Ils allaient droit vers un mur. Il lança la connexion qui s'établit, faible, instable mais bel et bien là. Il tenta de la stabiliser plus le temps passait, plus il espérait y arriver. Priant intérieurement, il rapprocha le micro de sa bouche et d'une voix hésitante et angoissée, prononça leurs quatre noms qui résonnèrent dans la salle vide et angoissante où il se trouvait.

- Aelita, Odd, Yumi, Ulrich….

Les secondes qui suivirent lui parurent durer une éternité lorsqu'il vit alors les quatre points s'immobiliser avant d'entendre dans son micro quatre voix à l'unisson.

- Jérémie !

Il soupira de soulagement et un sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Content de vous entendre. Je vais vous guider…


	9. Préoccupations

Bonjour.

Chapitre un peu plus long que le précédent. On apprends enfin quelques petites choses intéressantes.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, je n'ai aucun retour. Je prends autant le négatif que le positif et je ne mords pas.

Bonne lecture

* * *

- Ulrich, quarante points de vie, Odd cinquante, Aelita, trente et Yumi trente, annonça Jérémie.

- Attends, tu es en train de nous dire que nous avons toujours des points de vie ?

- Tout à fait, Ulrich.

- Mais et les blessures ?

- Ton épaule équivaut à vingt-cinq points de vie…

- Je vois, marmonna Ulrich d'un ton maussade.

- Et maintenant Einstein, où allons-nous ?

- Là où on peut éviter les péchés, lâcha l'intellectuel en pianotant sur son clavier.

- C'est possible ? s'étonna Aelita.

- Ça risque de ne pas être facile mais ce doit être faisable.

- T'es le meilleur Einstein ! s'écria Odd tout sourire retrouvé.

- Alors vous attendez quoi ? Rit celui-ci, en route!

Et avec un air plus joyeux, ils reprirent leur marche. Les lieux alentours, devenus désolé, étaient néanmoins plus calmes malgré la sérénité disparue. Jérémie, plongé dans la carte du territoire, leur indiqua le chemin à prendre avant de se lancer dans une programmation complexe.

Ulrich marchait tête basse, n'écoutant guère la conversation d'Aelita et Odd, tout ravis d'avoir retrouvé leur guide et ami. Il sentit soudain une main se refermer sur son bras et il releva la tête, rencontrant le regard de Yumi. Il s'immobilisa quelques secondes puis ils marchèrent côte à côte.

- Ulrich, je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû te …

- Je le méritais, coupa Ulrich, les yeux au sol. Je sais que tu es…enfin que tu m'en veux et je te comprends. Peut-être même plus que tu ne le crois.

- Ce n'est pas une raison. Je n'aurais pas dû et puis c'est tout.

Un fin sourire chargé d'ironie étira les lèvres pâles du samouraï.

- Yumi, murmura Ulrich dans un ton où perçait la tendresse.

- Ulrich je ne comprends plus. Je ne te comprends plus, soupira la japonaise. Ce dernier mois tu as tout fait pour t'éloigner. Et pourtant maintenant…

- Ecoute, je … ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Je suis désolé.

- Je ne veux plus de tes excuses, lâcha la japonaise d'un ton froid puis d'une voix plus douce. Pourquoi ? Explique-moi.

Ulrich plongea ses yeux au fond des siens et tout se chamboula en lui. L'occasion ! Inespérée mais tant souhaitée. Il allait tout lui dire, ici et maintenant. Elle comprendrait, elle pourrait même lui pardonner. Non il ne fallait pas rêver, il l'avait trop fait souffrir. Elle lui en voudrait certainement plus après que maintenant. Mais il fallait tenter. Oui sa décision était prise, il allait tout tenter, pour elle. Elle le méritait.

- Je…

- Arrêtez-vous, il y a un souci.

Ulrich jura en entendant la voix de Jérémie mais il rejoignit Odd et Aelita avec Yumi qui arborait à présent un air indifférent.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Jérémie? Questionna Aelita.

- Droit devant vous, il y a une zone pas claire. Le signal sur mon écran est brouillé et je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il y a dedans.

-Nous n'avons plus qu'à la contourner, claironna Odd.

- Impossible, décréta le blond

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sentais que t'allais dire ça…, marmonna Yumi.

- Désolé. La zone parcoure le territoire d'un bout à l'autre à vrai dire.

- Alors il va falloir entrer dedans ?

- Vous ne pourrez pas faire autrement, soupira Jérémie. Elle n'est pas très étendue, ce devrait être rapide. Et c'est toujours tout droit.

- Et tu es sûr que ce n'est pas une autre zone de "péché?" Interrogea Ulrich.

- Certain, trancha l'intellectuel, elles n'émettent pas ce genre de signal.

- Alors allons-y, décida Aelita. Pour la communication Jérémie?

- Elle risque de se couper une nouvelle fois mais se rétablira d'elle-même dès que vous serez hors de la zone. Surtout ne dérivez pas de la route, tout droit, ok ?

- A vos ordres, claironna Odd.

Et ils s'élancèrent au pas de course dans la zone redoutée. De leur point de vue à eux, ce n'était qu'une forêt un peu plus dense et aux arbres aux feuilles encore vertes. Elle était sombre et pas très rassurante, mais ils y pénétrèrent sans ralentir. Dans le silence le plus complet, ils commencèrent à traverser les bois à toute allure. Les arbres aux cimes sombres et effrayantes défilaient de tous les côtés. Milles petits bruits angoissants leur faisaient tourner la tête, lever les yeux, réprimer un frisson. C'est alors qu'un bruit couvrit tous les autres. Un bruit sourd, étouffé, angoissant, effrayant qui les stoppa. Ils jetèrent des regards autour d'eux pour en trouver l'origine jusqu'à ce qu'il résonne une deuxième fois, puis une troisième, de plus en plus proche.

- C'est derrière nous! Hurla Aelita.

- Il faut sortir d'ici, cria Yumi en les entraînant dans une course folle.

Allant plus vite que jamais, ils slalomaient entre les arbres, tentant d'échapper à un ennemi inconnu qui se rapprochait davantage de seconde en seconde.

- La lumière, s'écria Odd.

La fin de la forêt ! De la zone. Arriveraient-ils à l'atteindre avant que l'origine du bruit ne les rattrape ? Continuerait-elle à les poursuivre en dehors de la "zone"? Ils en étaient de plus en plus proches, Ulrich la voyait clairement maintenant, devançant ses amis de plusieurs mètres. Il jeta un coup d'œil par –dessus son épaule et les vit peiner à se maintenir à sa hauteur. Il ralentit légèrement, regarda Aelita le dépasser, suivit d'Odd et Yumi mais cette dernière soufflait bruyamment, la main crispée sur son ventre. Il lui prit l'autre main et l'entraîna encore plus vite.

- Ulrich…souffla celle-ci avec peine. Pars…devant… je…

- Tais-toi et cours.

Elle leva un regard étonné vers lui et malgré sa peur et sa douleur, sourit légèrement. Sa manière à lui de dire : Je ne t'abandonnerais pas alors ne songe pas à me faire changer d'avis. Le bruit était juste derrière elle, à ses talons, mais elle n'avait plus la moindre force. Le laser qui l'avait envoyé cogner dans un arbre, la coupant dans sa télékinésie peu auparavant, lui avait ouvert le ventre, la plaie était à vif et on distinguait le muscle brûlé. Un peu devant elle, elle vit Aelita ralentir. L'elfe n'en pouvait plus non plus et Odd n'était pas dans un bien meilleur état. Pourtant il imita la technique d'Ulrich, il saisit la main de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses et l'obligea à accélérer. Aelita trébucha et avec l'aide d'Odd, reprit un rythme plus trépidant encore. La japonaise sentit la pression de main d'Ulrich se raffermir tandis qu'il accélérait encore, l'entraînant avec elle. Le bruit résonna encore une fois et la peur envahit leur visage. Il était sous eux, sous leurs pieds. Les vibrations dans le sol les inquiétèrent au plus haut point. Ulrich tira Yumi vers lui et accéléra encore une fois. La Japonaise trébucha, se rétablit tant bien que mal et ils rattrapèrent Odd et Aelita. La sortie n'était qu'à quelques mètres, la lumière s'était faite plus intense. Le contact avec Jérémie se rétablirait, il saurait quoi faire lui !

- Jérémie, essaya Odd le souffle court.

- La connexion …mauvaise…sortez… je… monstre…

A ce moment-là, Ulrich ne sentit plus le sol sous ses pieds, et, la main de Yumi dans la sienne, il se sentit chuter dans un gouffre sans fin, Odd et Aelita avec eux.

Jérémie regarda les quatre points qui n'avançaient non plus horizontalement mais verticalement. Avec un air paniqué, il stabilisa tant bien que mal la communication et les appela encore et encore. Ils étaient immobiles maintenant mais aucun d'eux ne répondait. Avec un air apeuré, Jérémie jeta un coup d'œil à leurs points de vie qui n'avaient pas bougé et un éclair d'angoisse passa dans ses yeux. Quel piège Xana avait-il encore inventé ?

Ulrich battit des paupières et finit par ouvrir complètement les yeux, il tenta de se relever, y parvenant douloureusement. Sa main rencontra une paroi de terre humide et il s'y appuya avec soulagement. Ses yeux s'habituèrent peu à peu à l'obscurité ambiante mais le noir était encore trop intense pour qu'il puisse voir quoi que ce soit.

- Yumi ? Odd? Aelita? Répondez-moi !

Mais seul l'écho lui renvoya ses paroles. Le samouraï leva les yeux vers les hauteurs mais ne percevait rien, il tenta une autre solution doutant pourtant de son efficacité.

- Jérémie? Jérémie c'est Ulrich tu m'entends ?

Mais constatant l'absence de réponse, il soupira. Dos à la paroi, il se laissa glisser jusqu'à se retrouver assis par terre. Il enroula ses bras autour de ses jambes repliées et son menton vint prendre appui sur ses genoux tandis qu'il sentait un frisson remonter le long de son dos. Il était épuisé, seul, il ne pourrait pas lutter mais comment retrouver les autres dans cette obscurité ? Il se sentait tout à coup envahi par un désespoir sans fond.

- Ulrich ?

La voix le tira de sa léthargie et il se releva rapidement en scrutant les ténèbres.

- Ulrich !

Il aperçut soudain une lueur et s'en approcha prudemment alors que la voix inconnue l'appelait encore et encore. Et soudain elle fut devant elle. C'était comme un passage, comme un autre monde et oubliant toute méfiance il y pénétra.

Ce fut le froid qui la réveilla, le froid et la douleur. Ses paupières frémirent puis s'ouvrirent et elle se redressa en constatant qu'elle connaissait parfaitement les lieux alentours. Elle se leva et posa une main parfaitement humaine sur son ventre où elle n'apercevait nulle blessure. Le tonnerre gronda et elle posa un regard apeuré sur le ciel chargé de lourds nuages gris. Elle pivota sur elle-même et contempla le collège/lycée Kadic qu'elle apercevait derrière les hautes grilles de fer. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle se retrouvait dans la réalité, vêtue de ses vêtements humains, son sac de cours sur son dos.

- Yumi.

Pour revivre une scène déjà vécue.

Elle se tourna vers Ulrich qui venait de lui saisir le bras et eut un mouvement de recul. Elle savait ce qu'il allait dire, ce qu'il allait faire, comment il allait le faire. Elle ne voulait pas réentendre ça, elle ne voulait pas le revoir, elle ne pouvait pas revivre ça une deuxième fois. Comment cela se pouvait-il ? Toutes les possibilités traversèrent son esprit du retour vers le passé jusqu'à une bulle virtuelle mais elle n'en retint aucune car tout contrôle lui échappait. Elle ne pensait plus à rien, elle ne contrôlait plus rien, elle ne pouvait que revivre cette scène atroce, bouleversante.

- Ulrich, s'entendit-elle dire sans parvenir à retenir ses mots. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- J'ai…J'aimerais te parler…

Elle sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire tendre, affectueux devant son ton hésitant et ses yeux baissés. Son corps ne lui appartenait plus. Elle ne pouvait rien changer. Juste revivre un souvenir.

Comment était-ce possible ? La panique s'emparait d'elle sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Elle perçut les battements accélérés de son cœur tandis que le brun levait un regard froid et distant sur elle.

- C'est à propos de nous, Yumi.

- De nous ?

Le tonnerre gronda comme s'il annonçait un malheur et ses yeux se levèrent une fraction de seconde vers le ciel sombre qui menaçait un peu plus à chaque instant de laisser déferler sa rage. La japonaise posa son regard sur le brun qui lui faisait face, attendant la suite avec un mélange d'appréhension et de peur.

- De nous deux. Je peux te paraître prétentieux mais j'ai pensé à une certaine époque que l'on aurait pu…

- Où veux-tu en venir? murmura Yumi d'un ton perdu, hésitant.

- Je souhaite être honnête avec toi, Yumi. Il n'y aura jamais rien. D'ici deux mois, je ne veux plus avoir le moindre contact avec toi. Après le bac, je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi.

Les mots tombaient pour la deuxième fois, toujours aussi cruels, avec ce même regard glacial, cette attitude distante. Ses yeux plongés dans les siens, il attendait sa réaction.

- Mais…Mais pourquoi ? On…on est amis, non? Murmura Yumi d'un ton étrangement neutre mais elle ne parvint pas totalement à dissimuler sa détresse. Mais pour l'instant seul lui comptait, lui qui lui disait que c'était la fin …

-Je ne serais plus ton ami Yumi. Je suis désolé.

Un éclair illumina le ciel à ce moment-là, le tonnerre gronda plus sauvagement encore et la jeune fille se figea en le contemplant d'un air lointain, comme absent. Comme si tout, n'existait plus.

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? J'ai fait quelque chose ou dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

- Tu dois m'oublier, je ne peux rien t'offrir. Oublie moi Yumi, c'est mieux pour toi, répondit seulement Ulrich.

- Mais je…

- Je suis désolé, répéta Ulrich alors qu'un nouvel éclairait illuminer le ciel.

Il sembla hésiter puis se pencha soudain vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec une douceur extrême. Yumi ne put retenir la larme qui s'échappa et roula sur sa joue. Il détacha ses lèvres des siennes et sans un regard pour elle, enfonça les mains dans ses poches et s'éloigna tête basse. Elle tendit un bras vers lui comme pour le retenir et le laissa retomber. Il disparut bientôt de sa vue alors que la pluie prenait en intensité, se mêlant à ses larmes.

Pourquoi se souvenir ? Pourquoi revivre cette scène ? Ne l'avait-elle pas assez vu ? Assez rêvé ? Elle sentit une main se saisir de la sienne mais ne réagit pas tout de suite. Elle sentit alors une chaleur l'envahir et elle leva les yeux vers celui qui la tenait.

- Ul…Ulrich.

Son regard était différent, coupable, chaleureux, triste et tendre. D'où était-il venu ? Que se passait-il? Ce n'était qu'un souvenir.

- C'est fini, murmura le brun avec un maigre sourire en la prenant dans ses bras. C'est fini. Répéta-t-il puis l'écartant de lui, il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, une expression de regret envahissant son beau visage. J'aimerais que tu me pardonne. Yumi, j'aimerais que tu me crois car je regrette vraiment cette scène, mes mots, mon attitude. J'aimerais pouvoir revenir dans le passé et agir autrement. J'aimerais pouvoir rire, parler et te regarder comme avant. Yumi j'aimerais tant de choses mais pour le moment rien de tout cela n'est possible. Alors pour l'instant, je vais me contenter de te supplier de me pardonner et de me faire confiance. Je t'expliquerais tout plus tard mais il faut retrouver Aelita au plus vite, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps.

Yumi tourna la tête et vit Odd un peu plus loin. Totalement déboussolée, elle suivit Ulrich qui l'entraîna, sa main dans la sienne. Elle se retrouva brutalement dans les ténèbres, de plus en plus perdue, totalement incapable de s'expliquer les événements qui s'enchaînaient avec incohérence.

- Là-bas, remarqua Odd.

Ils foncèrent dans la direction indiquée et Yumi aperçut une faible lueur avant de se retrouver encore une fois plongée dans la réalité.

- L'Hermitage, remarqua Ulrich

- Evidemment, approuva Odd, ce qui doit tarauder le plus Aelita en ce moment c'est son père…

Aelita était immobile dans le salon propre, les larmes roulants sur ses joues. Elle s'écroula soudain au sol en criant.

- Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ! laissez-moi tranquille ! Allez-vous-en !

Elle s'agitait dans tous les sens, affolée, paniquée, et ses pleurs redoublaient.

- J'y vais, déclara Odd.

Il pénétra dans la pièce, prit Aelita dans ses bras et revint aussitôt vers Ulrich et Yumi qui l'attendait. Ils coururent et retrouvèrent peu après l'obscurité. Odd déposa Aelita et il lui parla d'une voix douce et rassurante qui finit par calmer la jeune fille.

- J'ai … J'ai vu mon père…, sanglota-t-elle. Je l'ai vu… Il est mort… Ils l'ont tué… Il a eu le temps de me dire… il a dit… que tout était perdu… et toute ses voix…ses échos dans ma tête…

- Aelita calme toi, rassura Odd, rien n'était réel. Xana s'est juste servi de nos peurs.

- Nos peurs ?

- Il a survolé vos esprits, déclara soudain la voix de Jérémie. Et il s'est servi de votre plus grande préoccupation actuelle pour la matérialiser devant vos yeux et vous déstabiliser.

- Jérémie, s'étonna Aelita.

- J'ai réussi à rétablir la communication un peu avant qu'Ulrich ne sorte de son monde à lui. Je n'ai plus eu qu'à lui expliquer la situation et voilà le travail.

- Mais…mais…, balbutia Aelita plus perdue encore que Yumi.

- Ne t'en fais pas c'est fini, vous êtes presque arrivé, annonça Jérémie d'une voix rassurante et apaisante.

- C'est la dernière ligne droite, claironna Odd.

- Après ce sera fini. Tu auras ton père et nous serons libéré de Xana, ajouta Ulrich.

- Pour toujours, compléta Jérémie. Alors, d'attaque ?

- Quand tu veux, répondirent en cœur les lyokoguerriers.

Mettant alors chacun de leurs côté les soucis personnels, ils s'élancèrent dans la direction indiquée par Jérémie pour les dernières difficultés.


	10. Voleur d'âme

_Bonsoir à tous. _

_Voilà le nouveau chapitre, désolée d'avoir été si longue à le mettre. Je voudrais remercier Moufleyte pour ta review, qui m'a fait grand plaisir. J'ai moi même souvent des moments de nostalgie de code Lyoko. Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et espère que cette suite et les chapitres suivants, seront à la hauteur de tes espérances._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

- Ça y'est Jérémie, on voit le ciel, lança Aelita en ralentissant l'allure, trop essoufflée pour garder le rythme.

- Parfait, répondit la voix déformée de leur ami. Dans quelques mètres, il vous sera possible de vous orienter différemment, prenez à gauche.

Et ce fut ce qu'ils firent. Ils avaient quittés la forêt, devant eux s'étalait une grande plaine de verdure, aussi fleuri qu'un champ de campagne lorsque le printemps arrive. Sous les indications de Jérémie, ils le traversèrent aussi vite que possible malgré leurs blessures et atteignirent ce que Jérémie appelait le "dernier obstacle".

- Je t'envoie un visuel Jérémie, déclara Aelita en s'immobilisant devant "l'obstacle"

- Ça alors, s'exclama Jérémie en voyant les images. Mmmm ça risque de ne pas être évident.

Le silence s'installa, chacun attendant la solution que Jérémie allait proposer à un moment ou un autre.

- D'après les données, on pourrait traduire son nom par "voleur d'âme".

- Voleur d'âme? Répéta Odd incrédule.

- Mais je pense qu'en fait il n'ôte que les points de vie, ôtant ainsi toutes chances à celui qui aurait réussi à surmonter les autres épreuves.

- Et tu vas pouvoir faire quelque chose? Interrogea Yumi.

- J'y réfléchis déjà.

Laissant Jérémie se concentrer, leurs attentions se fixèrent sur le "voleur". Ce n'était qu'une sorte de porte, de trois mètre de haut et deux de large. Une porte sans en être une. C'était plus comme une grande arcane sur laquelle étaient gravés nombres de symboles aux motifs gracieux, sinueux, aériens, et à l'intérieur même de l'arcane, une substance à l'aspect aqueux et translucide. Elle émettait une faible lueur, constante, régulière et presque réconfortante.

- C'est une langue, une langue morte, marmonna Jérémie comme pour lui-même. Et c'est…

Il murmura pour lui-même un temps indéfinissable, informant ses amis sans même s'en rendre compte de l'avancement de ses recherches. Ces derniers s'étaient assis à quelques distances de la porte, récupérant de leur effort. Aelita et Odd discutaient calmement, Le blond faisait rire son amie dans l'intention qu'elle se remette de sa frayeur causée par le piège à Xana. Yumi était allongée un peu plus loin, mains croisées sous la nuque, contemplant le ciel virtuel sans vraiment le voir et sans remarquer que c'était elle qu'Ulrich fixait.

Son regard admiratif se balada le long de son corps avant de revenir sur son visage pensif. Il appuya l'un de ses coudes sur sa jambe repliée, étendant l'autre dans le but de minimiser la sensation de brûlure provoquée par sa blessure à la hanche. Prenant appui sur son autre bras, il soupira en songeant à sa peur et à la sienne, à elle. Deux scène bien différentes et pourtant reliées au même problème. Lui. Il savait comment résoudre celui de Yumi, ç'aurait pu être dans ses capacités et il était maintenant certain qu'elle aurait pu lui pardonner mais après avoir vu ce qu'il avait vu, Il n'en doutait plus. Il allait lui parler, lui dire, lui expliquer, lui avouer, lui raconter… Elle saurait et il la laisserait choisir. Il aurait dû lui accorder ce droit dès le début, mais il avait été stupide. Stupide et égoïste. De quel droit se disait-il être seul capable de décider où était son bonheur ? C'était à elle de voir, de décider. Il la laisserait choisir, elle en était libre. Mais si elle le rejetait…

- J'ai trouvé la faille, s'écria soudain Jérémie les faisant tous sursauter.

En deux temps trois mouvements, ils étaient tous debout, immobiles devant la porte.

- J'ai changé les paramètres de ce que l'on pourrait appeler un passage, expliqua Jérémie. C'est impossible de le détourner de sa fonction première. Pour passer il faut une signature virtuelle précise, sûrement celle de Xana, impossible à imiter. Ils effacent tous les autres. Alors j'ai changé tous les paramètres. Il ne vous ôtera pas tous vos points de vie, juste quelques-uns uns.

- Jérémie, je ne veux pas te paraître sceptique, mais il me semble qu'il n'en reste pas plus de trente aux filles, lâcha Odd.

- C'est pour ça que tu vas passer le premier, répliqua Jérémie. Tu en as encore la moitié.

- Ouais je vais servir de cobaye quoi, grimaça Odd.

Ulrich qui se trouvait à côté de la porte eut un sourire moqueur et fit la révérence et en indiquant la direction de ses bras.

- Si monsieur veut bien se donner la peine…

Pour toute réponse, Odd tira la langue au brun et leva les yeux vers le ciel.

- Eh Einstein, ça ne fait pas mal au moins.

- A toi de nous le dire.

- Bah tiens… Je vous le dis moi, on est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même, faudrait pas avoir de…

Et tout en maugréant, Odd se jeta dans le passage. Le silence suivit sa disparition, attendant la réaction de Jérémie. Finalement, Aelita n'y tint plus.

- Alors ?

- Il est passé, soupira finalement Jérémie, et il est fier écoutez le.

La voix d'Odd résonna dans la prairie, aussi joyeuse et vantarde qu'à son habitude.

- Et Odd le magnifique a réussi. Alors ça vous épate hein ?

- Et niveau points de vie ?

- Dix en moins, annonça Jérémie avec regret, mais je ne peux pas faire moins.

- On fera avec, fit Aelita en haussant les épaules.

Et à son tour, elle pénétra dans le passage. Elle sentit un froid intense l'envahir au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle frissonna en comprenant que sa vie s'échappait de son corps alors qu'elle n'avait fait que quelques pas. La couleur changea, Odd apparut devant elle, le visage soudain grave.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Odd? Taquina Aelita. Tu ne fais plus le fier ?

Mais devant l'air ébahi et totalement déboussolé de son ami, elle perdit son sourire taquin pour fixer les lieux alentours, comprenant à son tour que tout était loin d'être terminé. Ulrich et Yumi arrivèrent sur les lieux à leur tour, pour trouver leurs amis arborant deux mines catastrophées. Observant le paysage qui les entourait, ils en comprirent aussitôt la réponse.

- Jérémie, appela Yumi, son visage se durcissant.

- Je cherche une explication, une solution, marmonna aussitôt celui-ci d'un ton énervé.

- Tout ça pour ça, lâcha soudain Odd dépité.

- Non, tout ça pour rien, rectifia Aelita d'une voix amère.

- Regardez ! s'écria Ulrich.

- Jérémie, il faut nous sortir de là et vite, hurla Yumi.

- Je ne peux pas, gémit le blond aux commandes mais qui se stoppa pour repartir plus rapidement à pianoter lorsque les paroles d'Odd résonnèrent.

- Trouve vite Einstein, sinon c'est notre arrêt de mort que tu signe…

Ils avaient atterrit dans une salle close…une salle du cinquième territoire… mesurant trois mètre de largeur et quatre de longueur, elle était spacieuse et…totalement vide !

Mais en plus d'être vide, la salle ne comptait aucune sortie, aucune porte, aucun trou… rien qui n'aurait permis aux lyokoguerriers de s'échapper. Non de ce côté-ci, le passage n'existait pas, il était à sens unique semblait-il… Tout aurait pu s'arrêter là, Jérémie aurait tôt ou tard trouvé le moyen de les ramener, de leur faire faire demi-tour, bref une solution seulement Xana ne paraissait pas vouloir laisser les intrus s'en sortir si facilement. A peine Yumi et Ulrich dans la pièce, deux des murs avaient commencé à bouger, se refermant inexorablement sur eux…

-Jérémie, insista Ulrich, dos aux trois autres, en fixant les murs qui se rapprochaient lentement mais dangereusement d'eux.

-Il me faut du temps, s'agaça le blond.

-Beaucoup? Questionna Yumi.

-Pas la moindre idée, marmonna L'Einstein.

-Je vais essayer de t'en donner…

La japonaise porta ses mains à ses tempes et son corps s'entoura une nouvelle fois d'un halo blanc. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, ses doigts se crispèrent, son expression trahit son mal et sa concentration mais après quelques secondes, les murs stoppèrent leur progression.

-Yumi ne tiendra pas longtemps, fit remarquer Aelita. Tu ne peux pas juste nous matérialiser ?

-Cette salle a exactement les mêmes propriétés que le reste de l'Olympe. C'est elle l'inaccessible…

-Quoi ? mais elle est dans le 5° territoire ! s'écria Odd.

-Oui je sais, je viens de la repérer grâce à vos signaux virtuels. Elle n'était même pas indiquée sur ma carte… Elle ne devrait pas exister… Xana l'a entourée des plus hautes protections…

-Bah je ne vois pas pourquoi… une salle piège, c'est le rêve… Pourquoi l'aurait-il caché ? s'étonna Ulrich

-Parce que ce n'est pas juste une salle. Elle renferme autre chose de bien plus important, de bien plus caché… souffla Jérémie révélant les informations au fur et à mesure qu'il les trouvait.

-Mon père ? hésita Aelita.

-Probablement, mais en forçant le passage de la porte, j'ai du enclencher une sécurité …qui ne doit pas être la seule.

-Jérémie, appela soudain faiblement Yumi alors que les murs grattaient millimètre par millimètre.

La Japonaise se laissa tomber à genou, ne perdant à aucun moment sa concentration mais la poussée était plus forte que sa télékinésie semblait-il, ce qui n'était guère étonnant vu son état actuel.

-Je cherche, je cherche, rassura Jérémie d'une voix pourtant hésitante.

Dans un silence des plus pesants, ils attendirent. Odd et Aelita ne quittant pas les deux murs opposés qui se rapprochaient doucement, millimètre après millimètre… Ulrich s'agenouilla près de Yumi et posa la main sur son épaule.

-Allez courage, murmura-t-il.

Les sourcils de la Japonaise se froncèrent davantage, le halo blanc eut une baisse d'intensité avant d'augmenter et les murs s'arrêtèrent complètement.

-Parlez lui, ça a l'air de l'aider, murmura Aelita.

Ulrich hocha la tête et sa main se serra sur l'épaule de la japonaise qui se concentrait, les yeux fermés, totalement immobile.

-Allez Yumi, tiens encore une peu, tu vas y arriver…

-notre Einstein est rapide, il va bientôt trouver, ne t'en fais pas. Ajouta Odd

Les murs bougèrent et Yumi gémit en se pliant en deux.

-Yumi, murmura Ulrich tandis que les parois s'immobilisaient de nouveau. Allez, tiens bon.

-Jérémie, appela Aelita.

-Je suis dessus, j'ai presque fini !

-alors dépêche toi, cria Ulrich, Yumi ne va pas tenir indéfiniment.

-j'y suis, s'exclama Jérémie. Lâche tout Yumi.

La japonaise ne se fit pas prier et relâcha aussitôt son emprise mental, s'écroulant sur le sol, vidée de ses forces. Ulrich la redressa, passant le bras de la jeune fille autour de sa nuque et le sien autour de sa taille, il la releva complètement. Le mur qui peu auparavant s'approchait d'eux, s'éloignait à présent. Dans un grincement sourd, il s'arrêta soudain et Odd interrogea Jérémie.

-Dans le coin à gauche, indiqua celui-ci, plongez !

Ils s'approchèrent et trouvèrent une ouverture, identique en tous points à celle qu'ils avaient empruntée pour se rendre dans l'Olympe.

-Où cela mène-t-il ? interrogea Ulrich, méfiant.

-dans une autre salle, plus grande, juste en dessous. Là où j'ai repéré une présence virtuelle…

-Celle de mon père ?

-sans aucun doute.

Aelita se rapprocha au maximum et contempla l'ouverture à ses pieds d'un air désorienté. Elle sentit une main sur son épaule et rencontre le regard rassurant d'Odd.

-Allez Princesse. A toi l'honneur.

Elle hocha la tête d'un air grave puis ses paupières s'abaissèrent. Elle écarta les bras et se laissa tomber dans le vide, bientôt suivis de ses trois amis. Elle atterrit lourdement au sol, fit un roulé-boulé et ouvrit les yeux en gémissant.

-La chute vous a coûté cinq points de vie, signala Jérémie. Ce qui fait 25 pour Ulrich, 35 pour Odd et les filles…15

-Et t'aurais pu prévenir Einstein, je me suis déboîté l'épaule, se récria Odd en jouant avec son articulation douloureuse.

-Désolé Odd mais je n'en savais rien.

-Eh Jérémie, murmura Aelita. Je connais cet endroit…

-Envoie moi un visuel... le silence suivit et Jérémie appela Aelita qui semblait déconnectée de la réalité. Aelita ! Le visuel…

L'ange aux cheveux roses secoua la tête et reconcentra ses pensées sur leur mission.

-C'est un chalet qui se trouve en France, dans les Pyrénées. Il est au nom de … Franz Hopper…

-tu crois qu'il est là ? interrogea Ulrich.

-qu'une façon de le savoir, commença Odd.

-allez voir, termina Yumi d'une voix plus faible que la normale.

Le chalet et ses environs étaient recouverts d'une épaisse couche de neige, fine et poudreuse. Ils avancèrent lentement, laissant les traces de leurs pas imprimés sur la poudreuse. Aelita posa le pied sur la première marche de l'habitation en bois et s'immobilisa. Ce lieu… elle le connaissait… c'était comme une impression de déjà-vu…de déjà vécu… elle savait parfaitement qu'il n'y avait que sept marches pour atteindre la porte et que la cinquième grinçait… Elle était persuadée que la poignée de la porte serait en cuivre alors qu'elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu… Elle savait qu'un anneau de houx serait accroché sur le panneau de bois… Elle savait également que si elle ouvrait cette porte, elle trouverait un salon chaleureux et accueillant aux prédominance de, réchauffé par les flammes d'un feu de cheminée vif et agréable… Elle savait tant de choses mais elle ignorait comment elle en avait eu connaissance… Son père était-il vraiment dans ce chalet? Allaient-ils avoir droit à un autre piège de Xana ? Qu'allait-elle y trouver vraiment ?

La voyant perturbée, incapable de bouger, Odd vint se positionner à ses côtés et prit sa main dans la sienne. Avec elle il grimpa les premières marches.

-Allez princesse, c'est bientôt fini, encouragea Odd.

La cinquième marche grinça sous les pieds du félin et les yeux d'Aelita s'agrandirent d'horreur sous le regard incompréhensif d'Odd.

-Elle grince … lâcha-t-elle.

-Et ?

Aelita ferma les yeux en soupirant et sa main serra fortement celle du blond.

-sur la porte, il y a un anneau de houx avec deux petites boules rouges. La poignée est en cuir, la porte est en bois de pin. En l'ouvrant elle va émettre un léger grincement…, énuméra Aelita d'une voix sourde. Nous allons arriver dans un salon, plein de bleu et de blanc, sur le mur de gauche, il y aura une grande cheminée en pierre… juste en face des fauteuils… canapé, piano, table, fenêtre je connais l'emplacement de chaque meubles…

-Comment est-ce possible ? murmura Yumi.

Aelita se tourna vers elle en rouvrant les yeux. La Japonaise tenait debout seule même si on voyait bien qu'Ulrich se tenait tout près, prêt à se précipiter vers elle au moindre signe de défaillance…

-Je connais cet endroit…, répéta Aelita.

- C'était ta maison, chuchota Jérémie. Il n'y a que ça… Elle est au nom de ton père, ce devait être votre maison…

-Alors il faut y rentrer, affirma Ulrich d'une voix ferme.

Odd hocha la tête et franchit les dernières marches en entraînant Aelita avec lui, la porte s'ouvrit, grinça légèrement, et la chaleur de la pièce leur fouetta le visage. Après le froid extérieur, l'ambiance chaleureuse leur réchauffa le cœur. Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce vide et Ulrich referma la porte derrière eux, faisant cesser le courant d'air froid.

Aelita fit le tour de la pièce du regard et s'arrêta sur les escaliers que l'on apercevait au fond de la pièce. Sans un mot, elle s'y dirigea, suivit de ses compagnons, et grimpa lentement les marches, une à une, avec l'impression que l'escalier était infini… Impression qui dura lorsque le couloir fut devant elle, les murs troués par des portes de bois, toutes closes. Elle se dirigea sans hésitation sur la troisième à droite et posa sa main sur la poignée avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était totalement incapable de se résoudre à l'ouvrir… Elle resta là, à fixer sa main sur la poignée, en se remémorant la pièce qu'elle dissimulait. Une chambre… La chambre de ses parents… Une main se posa soudain sur la sienne et fit tourner la poignée pour elle, ne lui laissant alors que la tache de pousser le panneau de bois… Paume à plat, elle poussa la porte qui céda sous sa poussée et s'entrouvrit sans bruit…

Face à la fenêtre, dos à l'entrée se tenait un homme vêtu d'un pull marron et d'un pantalon gris tout simple. Les mains dans le dos, il contemplait le paysage à la fenêtre sans un mot. Ses cheveux gris paraissaient mal entretenu, emmêlés. Aelita fit un pas dans la pièce et ouvrit la bouche mais aucun mot ne voulut franchir ses lèvres… Il fallait pourtant qu'elle parle, cet homme était sans doute son père… Après tant d'années, elle aurait du lui sauter au coup, rire, pleurer de joie… Pourtant elle restait sur le seuil, la gorge serrée, les entrailles nouées, un nœud dans le ventre, un poids dans l'estomac, incapable d'articuler le moindre son… Soudain l'homme se tourna, comme mû par une impulsion subite, son regard gris, terni par les lunettes qu'il portait, se posa sur Aelita et ne sembla même pas voir les trois autres. Ses yeux dans les siens, une larme coula sur sa joue, émouvant Aelita qui comprit qu'ils avaient réussi… Cet homme était son père… Cet homme qui venait de franchir les quelques pas qui les séparé en quelques secondes ne pouvait être que son père… celui qui la serrait dans ses bras après tant d'années était forcément celui qu'elle avait jadis appelé papa…

-Aelita…

Sa voix rauque fit jaillir les larmes des yeux de la jeune fille qui laissa éclater sa joie de le retrouver. Son père… Ses bras entourèrent sa poitrine et elle rit. C'était la fin, la fin de Xana, la fin d'une vie, le commencement d'une autre… Elle avait retrouvé son père et Xana allait disparaître…Son père l'éloigna de lui, ses mains sur les épaules de sa fille et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

-Mon Dieu qu'as-tu fait ? Questionna-t-il soudain d'une voix assourdie.

Ses yeux se posèrent tour à tour sur Ulrich, Yumi et Odd.

-Aelita qu'as-tu fait ? Pourquoi toi ? …


End file.
